The Thin Blue Line
by Gail Cregg
Summary: There's a thin blue line that connects members of law enforcement so when one of their own is the victim there's added incentive to solve the case. It leads them down dirty alleys, to reunite with old colleagues and friends, to a possible new romance and to some tension within the team. *Now complete.*
1. Choices

Choices. We make so many of them in the course of our lives. From what to have for breakfast and which suit to wear to trying for that promotion or asking her to marry you. So many made almost without thought and some you agonize over for weeks. You never really imagine that those daily choices could land you here. I mean sure in a profession such as ours you give it more thought than the average person in another career but truly believing it...that's another matter altogether.

To give in to the thoughts would paralyze you. Make you unable to get out of bed. Unable to walk out the door to work. Unable to do what we do every day tracking down the bad guys and bringing them to justice. If any of us sat down and really thought about the risks we take we'd never be able to function as a person let alone as a member of a team. Yet despite these unvoiced doubts we continue to do what we do knowing that no-one else will.

Unfortunately life is not like Sliding Doors. We don't get to live it more than once. We are not able to explore all the possibilities that are available to us every time we make a choice. Looking at me now some may ask if I should have made the choices I did. I can only tell you that I simply did what I felt was right at the time.

So here I am lying in a cold drawer waiting to talk to the medical examiner. His name is Dr Donald Mallard but his colleagues call him Ducky. I learned this the first time we met.


	2. Identification

Not that it has any great relevance to the storyline but this is set around the start of season eight before the whole Tony/E.J. thing and of course there may be mentions of things from earlier seasons.

ID.

Hearing the ping of the elevator doors opening Tony looks up from the file he is reading.  
"You are working late Tony."  
"You know me doc I do my best work at night." He grins. "What's brought you back? Have we a case?"  
"No. I got call from Tom Hubbard. You know the city M.E. A lot of his staff are away for the holiday weekend and a case has come in he can't handle himself."  
"Why not? I'd have thought he could call people back in if he needed them."  
Ducky sighs. "He already did because of a shooting in Georgetown but..."  
"What's up?"  
"Two bodies were found in an alley downtown. One is yet to be identified. The other is Hubbard's nephew. So naturally I told him to send the bodies here. Do you know if Mr Palmer has left yet?"  
"I think he's still working on those forms. He said he wanted everything ready to go for you tomorrow."  
"Right." He starts to cross the bullpen towards the back elevator.  
"Let me know if I can help. I'll be here awhile yet."  
"Thanks." Ducky leaves. Tony stares at his monitor a minute before sighing and returning to work.

Autopsy.

Palmer turns from the desk as the doors swish open to admit Ducky.  
"What's going on doctor? Two bodies just arrived from the city medical examiner's office. The guy who brought them said you were autopsying them tonight. I was just about to call you." he gestures towards the two autopsy table where the bodies lie each covered in black plastic.  
Ducky hangs up his coat. "I'm sorry Mr Palmer. It's just that the victim is known to us and I guess that threw me off a little. Not to mention getting a call in the middle of the night." He sighs.  
"Known to us?"  
"He's the nephew of the city M.E. That's why we're doing the autopsy."  
"How dreadful. Apparently AFIS is up and running again and the other body has been identified as a petty officer Oliver Jones. So this might be an NCIS case after all. I was just entering the basic information on each into our system."  
"Good. You finish that while I say hello and get our new visitors unwrapped." Dr Mallard walks over to the autopsy table and unzips the first bag. "Oh."  
Jimmy turns from the desk to find that Ducky has gone pale. "What is it doctor? Are you okay?"  
"It's McC" he whispers.  
"McGee?" Palmer almost shouts jumping up from the chair and rushing over to look at the body.  
"No, it's McC. I didn't realize Hubbard's nephew is I mean was..." The doors to autopsy swish open to admit DiNozzo whose mouth opens in shock as he observes the body on the table.  
"McC? Detective McCadden? What is going on Ducky?"  
"That is a very good question Tony. A very good question indeed."


	3. Phone Calls

"Tony" His only response to her gentle whispering of his name is a muttered "humph."  
"Tony" She repeats a little louder but he continues to snore.  
"Ziva's wearing her bikini" McGee tries and is rewarded with DiNozzo shaking himself awake and looking up at them standing in front of his desk.  
"Not funny McGoo. What time is it?"  
"Just gone five. Dispatch called and said the Boss wanted us in here early. What's going on?"  
"Two bodies were found in an alley downtown late last night. One is the nephew of the city medical examiner so Ducky offered to do the autopsy."  
"That is awful."  
He looks at his watch. "Should be nearly done now. Metro PD has secured the crime scene but Gibbs thought there was no point examining it until daylight. It turns out the other body is a petty officer so we might have got the case anyway. Vance and Gibbs are upstairs sorting out the jurisdictional issues with Metro PD. There's one other thing."  
"What?"  
"The ME's nephew. He is or I guess it should be was Detective McCadden."  
"Oh, Tony I am sorry."  
"Why Ziva? It's not like we were bosom buddies or anything. I haven't spoken to him since the case with Gibbs mother-in-law although..."  
"This is going to be a multi-jurisdictional nightmare."  
"What probie?"  
"Well there's us for the petty officer, Metro for where he was found and I guess Norfolk PD will want to be involved as he was one of theirs."  
"Actually he wasn't with Norfolk anymore."  
"How do you know that if you haven't spoken to him?"  
"Yes, how do you know that special agent DiNozzo?"  
The team turns to find this new voice belongs to a thirty something woman standing there with a smile clearly intended to take any hint of accusation out of her question.  
"Detective Sparr? To what do we owe the pleasure of your company here today? Are you the Metro liaison on this case?" Tony smiles warmly at her.  
"That's Lieutenant Sparr to you. The promotion came through at the start of the year. It would be more of a _pleasure _if you'd called me."  
"I thought you were joking. You could've called me."  
She turns to his colleagues and shakes their hands. "Good to see you again David, McGee. It's been a long time since the Rowe case. My Boss is up with yours working out who has the lead on this one but I am sure we'll be playing a role."  
"And why is that Lieutenant Sparr?" Ziva questions looking not at all pleased at this development.  
"Because six months ago McCadden transferred from Norfolk to Washington. He was on my team. So, DiNozzo you were about to explain how you knew he was no longer with Norfolk since you hadn't spoken to him."  
"I was?"  
"You were."  
"He'd sent me some texts and left some messages on my voice mail about the move. I just never got back to him."  
"That's what our examination of the phone records show."  
"That was quick."  
"We've been working on it most of the night since the call came in. Even though he hadn't been with us long he was still one of ours." The others nod approvingly. "Yours were not the only numbers associated with someone in this building that he called. In fact there's someone he called more times and she called him back."  
"She?"  
Abby rushes into the bullpen. "What's going on guys? Oh, hi Detective Sparr. I heard about McCadden and I'm so sorry Tony. The director's secretary just called and told me to get up there straight away but I had to see you first. What's going on?"  
"Perhaps you can tell us Ms Sciuto?"  
"Me?"  
"Exactly why was Detective McCadden calling you? And more importantly why were _you_ calling him?"

* * *

A/N - For those who might need a refresher Detective McCadden is the one Tony had the 'bromance' with in Guilty Pleasures and Detective Sparr crossed paths with the team in Stakeout from season five.


	4. Of Drinks, Cupcakes and Cookies

"Uh. Gibbs?"  
The occupants of the bullpen turn from staring at Abby to the three people who've appeared just behind them. Before Gibbs has a chance to respond Sparr shakes Vance's hand.  
"Lieutenant Andrea Sparr. Pleased to meet you Director Vance. Good to see you again agent Gibbs." She smiles at him but is not surprised when he fails to respond. " I hope we'll be working together again."  
"Your captain" Vance tilts his head at the woman beside him so the others know who she is. "Has agreed to a joint investigation. Your team will focus on detective McCadden; his cases and life. Gibbs' team will take it from the other side and look at the life of the petty officer. Naturally looking for a connection between them will be a priority."  
"I see."  
"Now I believe you have a question for my forensic specialist?"  
"It is merely routine director. Our phone records indicate detective McCadden called Ms Sciuto several times over the past few months and she called him back. It is standard operating procedure to question someone in those circumstances...I mean..." she stutters to a stop realizing that Gibbs is glaring at her.  
"I am sure she has nothing to hide. Just answer the question Ms Sciuto. I am sure it will be fine."  
"Yes Director. McCadden and I chatted when he worked those cases with us. Then when he moved here he called me. Phil was a nice guy and we got together a few times."  
"Together?" The question is out of his mouth before McGee can stop it.  
"Just for drinks, sometimes to eat and to talk. He was new in town. I was being friendly." She glares at him.  
"Which brings me back to my original question. What did the two of you talk about?"  
"Partly it was professional stuff. Networking you know. Who was who around the district. He was curious about advances in forensics. We also talked about living here. Places to eat, hang out that sort of thing. He was quite interested in cupcakes." She shoots a quick glance at Ziva that they all notice but only Tony interprets correctly causing him to scowl.  
"Cupcakes?"  
"And cookies." She grins but then sees that Sparr is frowning in puzzlement.  
"An in joke. Sorry."  
"Did he ever talk about specific cases?"  
"No."  
Are you sure about that? It could be what ties your petty officer to McCadden."  
"I am sure." Not one to back down when she feels she's in the right Abby finds herself glaring at Sparr.  
"Thank you Ms Sciuto. I need to get back to the precinct and start looking at his case files. I assume you'll keep me in the loop agent Gibbs." He nods and Sparr and her boss head towards the elevators where they stop and begin to talk.  
"Make sure you do Gibbs." Vance heads back to his office.  
"DiNozzo you and Ziva go and check out that alley. McGee start on Jones service record."  
"And I'll get back to Labby and check if Ducky has anything for my babies."  
They begin to set about their appointed tasks and Gibbs walks to his desk. Abby looks at Ziva again then leans in and whispers to DiNozzo.  
"Don't worry Tony. There's no way _that_ cupcake would've been interested in him." She grins and walks away. He takes his gun from the drawer and looks up to see Sparr has walked back to the bullpen.  
"I am glad we'll be working closely together on this one."  
Acutely aware that the rest of the team is paying attention to this conversation his answer is casual.  
"Sure."  
"Maybe when it's over we could have dinner and catch up." She smiles a little hesitantly.  
"Perhaps." She walks away and a moment later steps into the elevator with her boss.  
"I don't think _dinner_ is all Lieutenant Sparr is after."  
"Jealous Ziva?"  
"Not at all. I just think you need to be careful especially given some of your past experiences with women."  
"Thanks but I can look after myself. Let's go."  
As they walk towards the elevator he adds "Just concentrate on your Miami cupcake and let me find my own okay?"  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind Ziva. Never mind." They step into the elevator and the doors shut behind them.


	5. Autopsy And Zivaism

"There I think that is the last one." Dr Mallard retrieves the bullet and Jimmy holds out a container for him to drop it into.  
"Is that a parabellum?"  
"Very good Mr Palmer. We'll need Abigail to confirm of course but I do believe you are correct that this with its polished lead nose is our old friend a nine-millimeter parabellum. Fix up the paperwork and take this and those blood samples up to the lab. Then you can head home."  
"Isn't there anything else I can do?"  
"I'll make our visitors presentable. You've been here all night. Go home and kiss your sweetheart. Someone should enjoy this holiday weekend." Ducky smiles at the younger man who moves over to the desk and begins to gather together the various samples.  
"Do you know where the term parabellum comes from?"  
"No." The doors swish open and Gibbs enters as Ducky declaims "Si vis pacem para bellum."  
"Huh?"  
"It's Latin Mr Palmer. It means..."  
"If you wish for peace, prepare for war." Gibbs finishes the sentence. Jimmy leaves.  
"What you got for me Duck?"  
"Both men were shot three times and it seems clear that was the cause of death as there are no other injuries. No defensive wounds and the nature of the wounds indicate they were shot from a short distance away but I am sure Abigail can be more precise than that. Detective McCadden was shot once in the side and twice in the chest. Petty officer Jones received his shots to the back."  
"As if McCadden turned towards someone who hailed him and Jones was shot after seeing him shot and turning to run away." Gibbs muses.  
"Speculation Jethro as I can not tell you who was shot first. It is a plausible theory though."  
"Anything else? No. I've sent the usual samples up to Abby. No signs of drug or alcohol abuse. Both men appear to have been in perfect health."  
"Apart from being dead. Thanks Duck." Gibbs walks out.  
"Don't worry detective McCadden I am going to take good care of you." He pats the body on the shoulder before turning to his instrument tray. Then he looks over at the other corpse. "And you too petty officer Jones."

* * *

"I do not know what it is Gibbs expects us to find." Ziva removes the crime scene case from the trunk of the car and places it on the ground before slamming the trunk lid closed. Tony winces as he removes a pair of gloves from his pocket and snaps them on.  
"We're investigators Zee-vah it's what we do."  
She snaps on her gloves, picks up the case and begins to stride down the alley towards the crime scene tape and he follows. "But Metro would have gone over the scene with a fine toothbrush after arriving at the scene last night. Taken photos, looked for weapons etc. Standard operating procedure."  
Having automatically translated Ziva-speak to American expression in his head Tony responds. "I think you mean a fine tooth comb and it was very early this morning before the techs made it here."  
"And your point is?"  
"It was dark. Things might have been missed. That's why Gibbs sent us back." Reaching the tape they show their badges to the cop standing there who lifts it so they can walk through.  
"I"ll take the left side and you take the right."  
"How about I take the left and you take the right." She suggests.  
Knowing that to disagree with her when she is in this mood is to risk losing his life or a limb and that her mood is most likely the result of McCadden's death he hastily agrees. "Sure. Let's roll."

* * *

Meanwhile in a Metro PD Captain's office.

"So Sparr what can you tell me about this NCIS?" The captain leans back in her desk chair and rests her sneaker clad feet on an open desk drawer. "You've worked with them before right?"  
"Yeah. Well they certainly know their stuff. Agent DiNozzo used to work Baltimore PD. He's got good street smarts."  
"And Gibbs? He barely said a word. Just nodded and let Director Vance do all the talking."  
"Typical. He's the silent, stubborn type. Their previous case that intersected with ours had need to know elements and he simply would not tell me what was going on until he absolutely had to. He's navy all the way."  
"Will he be a problem?"  
"Captain?"  
"In terms of taking credit. When the case is solved. Results equal money you know and our budget is getting tighter just like everyone else's."  
"Hmm. I don't think Gibbs cares about the limelight. I think he's about getting the job done."  
"As am I but money helps with that too."  
"Sure."  
"Just watch your back is what I'm saying."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"And that goes double for DiNozzo."  
"Ma'am?"  
"I saw you two making eyes at each other. He looks like a player but I wouldn't underestimate him. I think you'll find he's cut from the same cloth as agent Gibbs."  
"Not that I necessarily agree but it will not be a problem. I will keep things strictly professional between myself and agent DiNozzo."  
"Be sure that you do at least until the case is over." She grins at her subordinate. Despite being constrained by their positions the two of them get along well.  
"Yes ma'am." She turns to leave the office.  
"And Lieutenant..." Sparr turns back. "Be car..."  
Sparr completes the squad's well worn semi-serious quote "Be careful out there. Will do." She walks from the office and crosses the squad room nodding a greeting as she does so to a woman seated at one of the desks. "Hamilton." The woman nods back. "Loo."

She walks into her office. Sitting down she presses the button to start up her computer and as it begins its usual excruciatingly slow boot she looks around her office. It doesn't take long. Although defined by the PD hierarchy as an office in any other context it would be called a cubicle with really high sides. Walls with no memory of their last coat of paint. Battered chairs and desk. Computer that really should've been replaced five years ago. Artwork consisting of photos of her graduating class at the academy and some of various teams she's served with since. Sparr sighs and shakes her head. Then as she calls up a file and waits for it to appear she smiles. The decor might be pathetic but the job does come with a badge, gun and the ability to catch bad guys she thinks so it isn't all bad.

* * *

Squad Room. Some hours later.

A disheveled and disgruntled Ziva and Tony walk from the back elevator and come to a stop between Gibbs' and McGee's desks.  
"Have we heard anything from Sparr yet?"  
"She emailed the crime scene photos. No other news. What happened to you two?"  
"It's called investigating McDeskbound." Tony glares at him.  
"I thought it was an alley they were found in not a rubbish dump."  
"But we had to check all five dumpsters in that alley for potential evidence." Ziva glares at him.  
"What did you find?' Gibbs asks before McGee can get himself in more trouble.  
"One mobile phone, two handbags, four empty wallets, various fast food containers, six syringes, two knives, several bags of rubbish and a gun." Ziva replies.  
"A gun?" Tim queries.  
"A toy gun."  
"Oh."  
"So nothing that obviously ties into our case. We left everything with Abby to check for fingerprints and anything else she can find. I do not think she is happy."

"Luckily our probationary agent here noticed something. Bring up the crime scene photos McGee." Tim puts them up on the plasma. "As you can see..." Tony points at the relevant photos as he explains. "This end of alley comes opens onto the street. It's mostly shops that would've been closed by the time the killings took place but there were a few bars nearby so there might still have been foot traffic whatever the time."  
"Okay."  
"The other end leads to a much narrower alleyway that runs behind some mainly abandoned warehouses. It would be logical to surmise the killer exited the scene this way as it would be easier to slip away with less chance of being seen."  
"So?"  
"So our naturalized ninja noticed that one warehouse had some construction going on and..."  
Ziva annoyed with his slow build up interrupts "There was a skip left in that alley filled with construction debris. Did you get that photo I sent McGee?"  
"Sure." He puts it on the screen.  
"Someone had spilled some sand next to it. I guess it was being used to mix concrete. Anyway as you can see there was an almost perfect shoe print on it. Hopefully that logo on the heel is distinctive as it is all we've got."  
"Abby said she'd try and clean up the image and discover its origin after she runs her other tests. Maybe it came from some exclusive store. It is a bit of a long shot Boss since there's no shoe print database." DiNozzo gives a tired smile.  
"Get cleaned up. Ziva I want you back here looking into Jones service history. DiNozzo you've been up all night. Grab Abby's futon and get some shut eye. You can't function like this."  
"I'm good."  
They start to walk away. "DiNozzo." He turns back.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're good when _I_ say you're good. Shower then lab."  
"Yes Boss." He and Ziva walk back the way they came in and the other two return to work.


	6. The Shower Scene

_I really hate outdoor crime scenes _Tony DiNozzo thinks as he strips off his jacket, tie and shirt. As it was an alley they were to search and one that Metro had already examined neither he nor Ziva had thought to change into their overalls. That had been a mistake. This is one of his favorite suits. Carefully he hangs the shirt and jacket on a hanger and places it inside the dry cleaner's bag he keeps in his locker for times like this. He picks up the tie and sniffs at it. "Phew!" He scrunches up his nose. Despite the fact it had been a gift from Abby several Christmases ago there was no way it could be saved. He tosses it back over his shoulder and then turns pleased to find it's landed in the bin across the room.

Next he quickly removes shoes, socks, belt, trousers and boxers; grabs a towel from a nearby rack and wraps it around his waist. He stows his remaining clothes in the locker and takes his Ohio State sweats and basic shampoo from within it. After placing the clothes on the bench he heads to the shower. He pulls back the curtain, places the shampoo inside and turns on the taps waiting for the water to warm before dropping the towel and stepping inside.

"Ahhh." The impact of the water hitting his exhausted body is sheer bliss. The pressure easing the kinks of a night spent at his desk. The water rinsing away not only the grime of the crime scene but also the thoughts, the doubts that are inevitable on learning of the death of one of your own. A death compounded in this instance by a little guilt. Perhaps he coulda been nicer to McCadden both after the case and when he'd moved here. Returned a call or two and shown him around although it looked like Abby had taken care of that. He had been busy and there was that thing Phil had said... DiNozzo sighs and turns the water up a bit.

Taking the soap from its niche in the wall he begins to run it over his body. Slowly working his way up and down each arm, across his chest and then up and down each leg working up quite a lather. He replaces the soap and turns under the shower head letting the water cascade through his hair and down his torso taking with it the suds and his doubts. Regretting the fact he is without access to his usual hair care products he reaches for the shampoo and works some through his hair.

Since the need to shower at work was a frequent occurrence he'd have like to have left some of his preferred brand in his locker but previous attempts to do so have failed. The bottles always go missing. He suspects McGee wearer of the Feminine Glow moisturizer with apricot oil, aloe vera and shea butter wanting to try it out but way too embarrassed to ask. Or maybe Ziva had something to do with it just as a prank. Though some might call him vain he's never applied that label to himself. He thinks of it more as the ability to take care of himself. Showing pride in the fact that he can. That by his own efforts he can afford good things like expensive clothing. Of course a smart appearance helps with the ladies too.

As he massages the shampoo through his hair he thinks "_yes I've always enjoyed a shower especially having someone to share it with._" Or maybe to have fun with afterward. He's always liked wet hair and just the suggestion of cleavage on a woman wrapped in a towel. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back indulging in a brief fantasy of the curtain being pulled aside and a female form joining him. Soft lips under his. Teeth sinking into flesh. Eyes under water heavy lids straining to see through the steam. Nails raking down backs. Soap slick fingers probing, exploring. Warm, damp skin against warm skin. Two bodies joining as one. He begins to sing. "Andrea, oh Andrea..."

"Tony?" A female voice but not at all the one he wants to hear, not at this moment. "Tony!"  
"Ziva?" With the water running he had not heard the door open or close. How long had she been standing there? Had she just come in or had she heard what he'd sung? He sighs and turns off the taps before poking his head out from behind the curtain.  
"Ziva, how many times do I have to tell you. A guy likes privacy when he's in the head or showering."  
"Gibbs sent me to check you were on you way to Abby's."  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I suspect he thinks you might want to do some sleuthing of your own. Like last time we became involved with a case Sparr was on."  
"Oh. Well I'm not. I promise I will go straight to the lab when I finish here."  
"And I will wait outside to escort you there."  
"Is that really necessary?"  
"Gibbs' orders." Without a further word she walks out. As he rapidly dries off and starts to dress he finds himself thinking that he is very glad that neither Ziva or his Boss can really read minds despite the impression they often give of being able to do just that.

DiNozzo steps from the locker room to find Ziva leaning against the wall and tapping her foot impatiently. The brief walk to the lab passes in silence. Their appearance causes Abby to turn from the computer with a beaming smile.  
"Welcome to Hotel Abby. Your futon is made up and unlike a normal hotel we have something even better than a chocolate on your pillow." She curtsies.  
"Huh?" Since the vending machines had not been filled earlier his breakfast had consisted of a Nutter Butter borrowed from McGee's desk. He'd grabbed a burger on the way back from the alley but it had been quite greasy and he'd thrown it away half eaten. As it was now about lunchtime a chocolate sounded quite tasty actually.  
"Gibbs called. I set out the futon and you can even have Bert to sleep with."  
"Thanks." She takes his arm and begins to lead him through the lab then looks back over her shoulder at Ziva. "Bye-bye Ziva."  
"Bye-bye." He waves at her with his free hand and they walk away not knowing that she stands and watches them for a moment before heading to the elevator and pressing the button.

She steps inside and presses the button for the squad room floor. Just as the elevator starts to move she lunges forward and pulls the emergency stop switch. She leans back against the wall. She needs to take a breath. To get her head around what she is feeling. McCadden and a petty officer dead. No leads. Too much potential evidence but most of it probably useless. McC had been a decent guy. A bit flirty but never sleazy or inappropriate. And DiNozzo? Once again clearly thinking not with his head but with his heart or to be more accurate another body part. She'd been about to speak when he'd started to sing.

She is not sure why Tony acting as he usually does is causing her such a problem this time. It really is none of her business who he decides to date. She's with Ray and DiNozzo is a free agent. It's not as if there is anything obviously objectionable about Sparr. Having made lieutenant indicates not only that she is good at her job but also that she is tough. Able to kick in the glass door of the still mainly male dominated senior ranks of the force. Her comments about McCadden show that she cares about those she works with and clearly she is easy on the eye. So what is it?

Is it merely jealousy as Tony suggested? She gives a little snort of amusement at that idea. Then it comes to her as she remembers an incident from their previous case. What is making her uncomfortable is the way Tony acted around Sparr last time. He had gone to Ducky instead of through channels in an attempt to prove his theory and he had not told Gibbs about it. That was the problem! Although he didn't lie to the Boss any situation where he wasn't totally open with him could not be right, could it? It really does not sit well with her gut. She'd have to keep a close eye on the two of them. After all he is her partner. She flicks the stop switch and continues up to the squad room.


	7. Aberapy & History

A/N - Now that I've a better idea of where this is headed (and since I can't get him to shut up!) I've marked it as a Tony fic. However, for those who don't suffer DiNozzoitis there will be plenty of the rest of the team too.

* * *

LAbby.

"Hey Abby I brought..."  
She jumps up from her desk chair and quickly puts a hand across his mouth. "Shh. Tony is sleeping." She inclines her head towards the ballistics lab before releasing him.  
"Sorry" he whispers then continues "Isn't it soundproofed?"  
"Actually yes" she replies in a voice slightly above a whisper but still not at normal speaking volume. "But noise can still get through. What are you doing here Jimmy?"  
"I brought you these." He holds out a Caf-Pow! and a cupcake to her which she takes and places on the evidence table.  
"I thought the Duckman told you to go home?" She looks at the clock on her monitor. "And it's a few hours past even a late lunchtime."  
"I thought you might need the caffeine and sugar hit. I went home but I couldn't just stay there doing nothing when I knew you guys are working a case and it was McCadden you know. So I brought in supplies for everyone. I've already dropped the rest in the squad room."  
"Thanks Palmer." She picks up the Caf-Pow! and takes a long sip. "Didn't Breena mind you coming back?"  
"She's very understanding and besides..." He starts to blush.  
"Besides?" She puts the drink down.  
"I followed Dr Mallard's orders before I did so."  
"Huh?"  
"Not important. How's it going?"  
"Not good. The bullets were made before they had to have serial numbers on them. I've taken images so we can match the striations on them to any gun found but of course that's no good til one is found. I went through all the bags of trash and examined everything from the alley but there was nothing useful. No fingerprints or mystery drops of blood." She sighs.  
"What's this then?" He gestures at the picture on her computer screen.  
"It's a photo of the shoe print Ziva found in some sand near the scene. I've cleaned the image up a little."  
"I recognize that shoe print."  
"You do? Oh. I forgot shoes are your...um...thing."  
Ignoring her comment he responds to her question. "It's the logo of ladybird sneakers. It's _so_ cute. It was the idea of the owner's grand-daughter I think. I read about it in Footwear Today or was it Sneaker Freakers?"  
"Huh?'  
"Or it could've been Runner's World, Sole Collector or High Snobiety." He frowns as he tries to remember.  
"What _are _you talking about?"  
"My magazine subscriptions of course. I've maintained my curiosity about the latest trends. Makes a change from bits of bodies and reading about developments in autopsy techniques. Don't tell Dr Mallard I said that."  
"Slow. Down. Jimmy. I won't tell."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise. What has this to do with the case?"  
"I'm saying Abby that I recognize that shoe print. It's from a ladybird sneaker. See the logo is a ladybird with spots on the wings? It was fairly popular four years ago. Very comfortable, looked good and wore well. I used to spend summers working in my uncle's shoe store. I was responsible for the running shoes and..."  
"You've maintained your interest." She grins at him in an attempt to take the sting out of her next comment. "But Jimmy if the sneaker was that common it won't help in tracking down our killer."

"The ladybirds were so popular the company came out with a special line. It had a limited release which was slightly different. I don't remember how. I do remember that the logo on the heel of these more exclusive sneakers had six spots."  
"Just like these."  
"Also from this mark here" he indicates a spot on the screen "it looks like there was an imperfection in the imprinting of the logo. That should help identify the particular sneaker." He grins proudly.  
"Way to go Jimmy!" They share a high five. "The team won't be able to use it to find the murderer but it could help if they get a suspect. You need to go up to the squad room and tell Gibbs right now."  
"G...G...Gibbs?" he stutters.  
"Or Ziva or Tim. Whoever's there." She smiles encouragingly at him.  
"Right." Palmer rushes from the room.

The door to the ballistics lab opens and Tony walks into the office. He is bleary eyed and the small improvement caused by the shower has obviously been negated by a further lack of sleep. He runs his hand through his hair and attempts to pat it into place.

"What's with all the noise Abs?"  
"Palmer came up with a minjor breakthrough on the shoe print."  
"Minjor?"  
"Not minor, not major. " She grins at him.  
"Oh, then I should..."  
"Sit" she orders pulling out a chair and gently pushing him into it. "You're meant to be resting. What will Gibbs say if you go back upstairs?"  
"I tried. I can't sleep."  
"Then it's time for a little Aberapy."  
"Aberapy?"  
"Abby therapy. I guess you keep thinking about McCadden?"  
"McC was like my twin. The suits. The love of movies. The attitude. All he ever wanted was to be a cop. To do the right thing." He sighs.  
"So why did you break up? After the case Ziva told me that one minute the bromance was all hot and heavy then you went all anti-freeze on him."  
"Anti-freeze?" Due to the lack of sleep his Ziva-speak translator is struggling to convert the word.  
"I think she was trying to say you froze him out or maybe that you were cold to him."  
"Oh."  
"McCadden asked me about it too."  
"He did?"  
"He was confused by the quick turn around. I didn't know what to say. Was it about Ziva? From the questions he was asking it was clear he was interested."  
"Well I didn't like the way he talked about her." DiNozzo glances at the cupcake on the evidence table and hears Phil's voice in his head _"I'd buy that cupcake a cookie anytime."  
_"Tony?"  
"Sorry. It was partly that but it was mainly about what he called McGee."  
"What? What did he say about my Timmy?"  
"He called him a geek."  
"But _you_ call him that all the time and much worse."  
"That's how I show I care ya know." He grins.  
"Like Franks still calling Gibbs probie." She smiles.  
"Exactly. Now I better get upstairs and find out what's going on." He walks across the room and then turns back. "Do ya think he knows?"  
Reading him as easily as the results from one of her babies she realizes this is a question he'd only ask her. "Yeah, Tony. I am sure McGee knows you care."  
"Thanks Abs." He walks to the elevator still tired but somewhat comforted by her words.

"DiNozzo I thought I..."  
"I need to work this Gibbs." There is only one thing he can do now for McC and this is it. He meets the boss's eyes refusing to back down and when Gibbs gives a resigned nod he continues walking to his desk.  
"What've we got?"  
McGee puts a photo on the plasma before replying. "Oliver no middle name Jones. Born in Norfolk to a single mom. She was an elementary school teacher. Jones joined the navy as soon as he could and was assigned to the base at Norfolk as a supply clerk. Did a tour of duty on the Sea Hawk. Finished up around the time you started Tony. Not that that's relevant."  
"Probie!"  
"Sorry. Generally satisfactory fit reps and only one blot on his record."  
"Which was?"  
"Several years ago shortly after he joined he was caught up in a drug raid by Metro PD Narcotics of a nightclub, the ah..." He looks at his monitor. "The Purple Parrot."  
"Catchy name."  
"DiNozzo!"  
"He claimed he was just there meeting a friend and as there was no evidence to suggest otherwise he walked. The friend he was with, a civilian by the name of Greg Adams was done for possession and dealing."  
"Hmm. That long ago was before Phil's time here. Did Sparr find anything?"  
"She called in to say her team has found no link so far between the recent cases detective McCadden was working and petty officer Jones. They're still digging and talking to Norfolk PD about his past cases."  
"Still?" He glances at his watch.  
"She's got limited man power available. Holiday weekend remember?"  
"Sure. What's next Boss?'  
"Lieutenant Sparr has requested our help searching McCadden's apartment and..."  
"I'll do it."  
Gibbs glares at him. "Ziva has volunteered."  
"Ziva?" Visions of an especially bloody crime scene he once attended are flashing through his mind.  
"Yes. They will do it tomorrow morning while you and McGee search the petty officer's place."  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Stop repeating me DiNozzo. There's nothing more to be done today and you are all getting tired. Head home and get some rest." The team looks at him with amazement but only Tim is foolhardy enough to vocalize his thoughts.  
"Boss are you sure?"  
"Tiredness equals mistakes. We never want mistakes but more so in this case. It would not be fair to Jones or McCadden. See you tomorrow." He glares at them.  
"Right Boss."  
"Sure."  
"Okay."

They quickly gather their gear and leave before he can change his mind. After they have done so he looks around the bullpen and smiles one of his rare smiles. His team may be exhausted but at least they are all alive, for now.


	8. Friend Or Foe?

"Where's everyone?"  
"Just sent them home. Didn't know you were still here." He might be Gibbs but sometimes his Boss-knows-everything ability can fail and it has been a long day.  
"Why?" He simply stares at her. "Doesn't matter. Came up to tell you I got nothing. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Zip."  
"Abs."  
"Sorry. There was nothing useful in what Tony and Ziva brought back from the alley. I've taken impressions from the bullets and am running them through NIBIN to see if they can be tied into a gun used in another crime. Major Mass Spec is still analyzing both victims' blood. This is so frustrating."  
"Go home."  
"Gibbs?"  
"If there's nothing else you can do today go home and start fresh tomorrow."  
Understanding that he's clearly trying to make a point with his somewhat uncharacteristic order she smiles and salutes. "Yes sir but only if you follow your own advice sir. The Boss needs to rest to be able tell everyone else what to do."  
"Yes ma'am."  
They leave the bullpen arm in arm.

Ziva's Mini.

"Cute car."  
"Thanks." Ziva pulls out into the traffic and heads towards McCadden's apartment at her usual speed. After awhile the silence becomes uncomfortable and Sparr feels pressured to break it.  
"I haven't had a chance to say congratulations on becoming an American citizen."  
"Thanks."  
"And on becoming a probationary agent too."  
"Thanks. Guess I should congratulate you on making lieutenant."  
"Thanks. Although..." Andrea pauses searching for the words. Impatient with the hesitation and the pace of the traffic David interrupts the introspection.  
"What?"  
"I'm proud I've made lieutenant. It was a lot of work and the recognition is nice but now I'm not sure where to go next."  
"Captain? Chief of Police? Sheriff somewhere?" Ziva suggests a little sarcastically.  
"No. I mean in my personal life. Success is wonderful but even better if you have someone to share it with. Your fears, hopes and dreams. A home to return to at the end of the day. Hubby, kids maybe a dog. Something permanent." She sighs wistfully.  
"I can understand that."  
"Maybe just someone to go for a Sunday jog with."  
"You like to run?"  
"Good way to burn off stress."  
"Me too. Perhaps we could run together sometime?"  
"I'd like that. So how about you?"  
"How about me what?"  
"Seeing anyone?"  
"I like to keep my private life just that."  
"Oh. Sorry. Do you know if agent DiNozzo is seeing anyone at the moment?"  
"We're here." She pulls in with a squeal of brakes and ignores the question.

Petty Officer Jones Apartment.

"It's good to be working with Sparr again. Did you and she ever get around to...?" McGee is flicking through some papers on the coffee table.  
"Did we ever get around to what McNosy?" Tony replies as he browses the contents of the bookshelf.  
"Get together after that case."  
"No, not that it's any of your business. Why do you ask?"  
"It seems like you two would be a good fit. She's in law enforcement so she'll understand the demands and the hours but she's not at NCIS so no chance of workplace conflict. She's not bad looking either."  
"That's true."  
"Perhaps you should take her up on the dinner offer."  
"Perhaps I will. I know what _yo_u need though."  
"What's that?"  
"Apart from staying out of my love life."  
"Yeah, Tony apart from that."  
"You need to get yourself a girlfriend or even just to..."  
"I get it."  
"Some hot blond gamer chick." Tony muses.  
"And how likely is that?"  
"You never know what'll happen probie." As the two of them realize that this case is a perfect example of that they share an understanding look. "There's nothing here. I'll check the bedroom."  
Tony exits the room.

* * *

Ziva picks up a photo showing McCadden with a group of guys in sporting gear.  
"Whose place is this?"  
"I'm not sure. I know Phil was still looking for a place so he's been crashing with various friends. Personnel had this listed as his address but no further details. I think he's only been here a couple of weeks. Why do you ask?"  
"McCadden's body was found Friday night. It's now late Sunday morning and no-one has come forward about him not returning home or about his death. Surely a friend would be worried or a colleague would have heard about the death and would want to join the investigation unless..."  
"That person had something to hide or was involved in some way." Sparr finishes the sentence.  
"Precisely."  
"Interesting thought David." Andrea nods approvingly at the other woman.  
"Thanks." Ziva smiles back a bit more warmly than usual. The moment of détente is broken by the sound of a door handle turning causing both women to draw their guns and turn to face the man who has entered and is pointing a gun at them.  
"Drop your weapon" three voices shout simultaneously.  
"Who the hell are you?" Their interlocutor is aged in his mid-thirties and is holding a badge in his other hand.  
"Lieutenant Sparr. Metro PD Homicide." She shows her badge without lowering her weapon.  
Ziva follows her example. "Probationary agent Ziva David. NCIS. That is the Naval Criminal In..."  
"Naval Criminal Investigative Service I know. I'm Richard Barton, FBI. You can call me Dick."  
"FBI?" Ziva asks but what she's thinking is _FBI? This case just keeps getting stranger. Gibbs is going to hate this_.


	9. FBI Alibis Lies

Meanwhile back at the lab...

"What've you got for me Abs?"  
"Good news and bad. Really, really bad. Which do you want first?" He just stares at her. "Well the good news is I got a hit on the images I put through the NIBIN database. It could give us a lead. I can tie the bullets to a gun used in some gang shootings and convenience store robberies."  
"What's the bad news?"  
"The gun was seized a few years back in a raid. That's how the information got into the database but that's not the really bad news."  
"Abby!"  
"You know after a certain time confiscated items such as drugs and guns get destroyed right? Of course you do. Records are kept and procedures are pretty tight yet somehow..."  
"This gun got back on the street."  
"I really hate this Gibbs. It's hard enough when we come up against the bad guys but when the bad guys are one of us, well not one of _u_s but in law enforcement. It's so not fair." She sighs.  
"Whoever said life had to be fair? Can you tell who was responsible for the gun's disposal?"  
"No. I'm having trouble with using the database to get more than the basic info like Jimmy had with AFIS earlier. Guess it's something to do with the holiday weekend."  
"Send an email to..."  
"Done." She grins at him.  
"Keep working it." He kisses her on the cheek and strides determinedly from the lab as he does his cell phone starts to ring. He flips it open and answers "Gibbs."  
"Vance. I need to brief the Metro captain on the hour. Come up and tell me what you've got."  
Pressing the button to end the call Gibbs steps into the elevator and heads upstairs.

A Short Time Later.

"No news on the shoe print" McGee comments as he and Tony walk into the bullpen from the back elevator and seat themselves at their desks.  
"What is that?" Ziva queries from across the room where she is sitting at hers.  
"Just checked my email." Tim waves his phone at her before setting it down. "I've been trying to track down records of who might have bought those sneakers that match the print Jimmy recognized. I thought they might be listed in order books or a loyalty program or something."  
"Good idea."  
"It's going nowhere fast though. There's new owners and they're trying to find it but it's taking some time. The funny thing is..." his voice trails off as he starts to tap at his computer keyboard.  
"What?"  
"McSherlock here" Tony waves a hand in McGee's direction. "Thinks he's seen those sneakers somewhere recently and so do I."  
"That is great."  
"Well it would be if we could remember where. The petty officer's apartment was a total bust too. We brought his laptop back for Abby though. How did you go at McC's and where's Sparr?"  
"Lieutenant Sparr went back to the station house to check in with her team. She said she's glad her captain is in budget meetings all day or else she would be in trouble for our lack of progress."  
"So you found nothing either?"  
"Laptop that is with Abby. We also found someone else with an interest in this case."  
"Who? And why aren't you talking with him or her now?"  
"He's cooling his wheels in the conference room while we wait..."  
"Heels Ziva. It's heels."  
"Whatever. As I was saying we're waiting for..."  
"What the hell is your boss playing at DiNutso?" A familiar voice booms out as its owner enters the bullpen.  
"Special agent Fornell. Why have you come to irritate us today?"  
"Agent McGee" He nods at the younger man before turning to smile at Ziva. "Probationary agent David. Congratulations on gaining citizenship."  
"Thank you."  
"Enough with the small talk Fornell. What do you want?"  
"My agent requested my presence before he would talk to NCIS."  
"Your agent?"  
"Special agent Richard Barton arrived as we were searching the apartment." Ziva chimes in.  
"And I would like to know what NCIS was doing there."  
"And I would like to know what the FBI was doing there." A gruff voice barks from behind Fornell.  
"Conference room?"  
"Lead the way." They head towards the elevator, step in and Gibbs flicks the emergency stop switch.  
"What can you tell me about special agent Richard Barton?"  
"Good afternoon to you too Jethro."  
"Good afternoon Tobias. Now what can you tell me about special agent Barton?"  
"British mom, American dad. Newish agent. More McGee than DiNozzo. Very by the book. Used to be lawyer."  
"Oh, good cos lawyers are never annoying."  
"So you've no evidence except a shoe print right?"  
"Yet. No evidence yet."  
"Sure. Sure. You do like the hard ones don't you Jethro?"  
"You think Fornell?"  
"Often all day long. It's a good habit to have. Ready to do this?"  
Gibbs flicks the emergency stop switch and strides out of the elevator first so that Tobias won't see the slight twitch of his lips caused by that last comment.

"You are special agent Richard Barton?"  
"You can call me Dick everyone does." He reaches across the table and shakes hands with Gibbs.  
"What was your interest in detective Phillip McCadden?"  
"We were going to get an apartment together at the end of the month." Fornell and Gibbs just stare at him. "Oh, no I can see what you're thinking. Phil and I have been friends since we were kids. He lived down the street from me. Neither of us has a serious lady at the moment and since my lease is up soon and he's just moved here we thought getting a place together would help with the expenses."  
"I see. Can you vouch for your whereabouts these past few days?"  
Barton glances at Fornell who nods. "We had a big undercover op go down Tuesday night. Joint operation with Homeland Security. Can't say more. Processing those we arrested and searching their homes means all hands on deck. I slept at the office. Didn't get home til this morning."  
"I can vouch for that."  
"Thank you Tobias."  
"Can you think of anyone who would want to do this? Any connection between McCadden and a petty officer Jones?"  
"No to both questions. I haven't seen much of Phil lately. We've both been busy with work. He did seem a little jumpy when we spoke Sunday night. I asked him about it but he claimed nothing was wrong. If I'd just...I can't believe..." Barton clutches at his throat as he starts wheezing.  
Gibbs flips open his phone and presses a speed dial button.  
"Auto..."  
"Ducky I need you in the conference room stat."

A few moments later Dr Mallard enters the room to discover the young man looking much calmer as the other two pace the room.  
"Not to worry doc. Just an asthma attack. Brought on by the news I guess. A few puffs from my inhaler..." he gestures towards where it is sitting on the table "and I'm fine."  
"That's good. I am Dr Mallard but you can call me Ducky." He leans in to examine the agent.  
"FBI special agent Richard Barton. You can call me Dick."  
"Dick Barton?" Ducky smiles.  
"Yes. Have we met?"  
"No and it looks like you'll be fine."  
"Thanks doc."  
"You're welcome." As he walks out Ducky begins to hum.  
"If that's all Jethro? We do have work to do."  
"You can go Tobias but if he thinks of anything else."  
"We know where to find you."  
"And I you."

* * *

DiNozzo glances at his watch."I'm heading out. You guys coming to this thing?"  
"Thing?"  
"You know drinks at the cop bar in honor of McC. Didn't you get the text?"  
"Sure."  
"So are you coming?"  
"Abby just instant messaged me. She wants my help with the laptops. I'll make a donation if there's a charity collection though. Let me know what it is." McGee leaves.  
"How about you Ziva?"  
"I will donate. You knew him best. It is right that you should go. Will Lieutenant Sparr be there?"  
"Probably."  
"Perhaps you should give her a chance."  
"A morning with her and you've certainly changed your tune."  
"Huh?"  
"Your opinion of Andrea. One moment you're warning me about her wanting more than dinner and the next you're saying I should ask her out."  
"We are more alike than you think." She hears Sparr's voice in her head. _"Hubby, kids maybe a dog. Something permanent."  
_"This isn't really any of your business."  
"I want you to be happy. I do not want you to be hurt."  
"I'm not worried about that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because _you_ would hurt anyone who hurts me." He smiles at her. "Good night." He walks away as she calls out.  
"Good night."

* * *

"I need your help."  
"Why?"  
"They're not finding anything so they're focusing on the sneaker print."  
"So?"  
"So if they ever get that list it will have my name on it."  
"There must be a couple of hundred names on the list. Tell them it's just a coincidence."  
"A name on that list with a connection to one of the victims. Do you really believe agent Gibbs will accept that it's just a coincidence?"  
"Maybe not. I know you didn't have anything to do with this. Have you an alibi?"  
"That's why I'm calling. Can I say I was with you? I mean if it comes out where I really was my career is over. I could lose..."  
"It's okay. We'll say we were at my place. Had a meal and watched some dvds. You had a little too much to drink and stayed the night."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem. Night."  
"Night."  
The recipient of the call smiles. What the caller had failed to take into account was that alibis work both ways. What is an alibi for one person is also an alibi for the other.


	10. Sneakers & Snark

The noise of the door opening causes Abby to look up from the evidence table in the office section of the lab where she is seated hunched over a laptop.

"Hey McGee what happened with the FBI agent?"  
"Turns out he is I mean he was a friend of McCadden's."  
"That doesn't mean he didn't kill him. We've had cases like that before."  
"Yeah but Fornell vouched for him. He couldn't have done it."  
"He could've got someone else to do it or Fornell could've lied."  
"Lied to Gibbs? I doubt it and if he did Gibbs would've seen straight through it."  
"That's true."  
"You do have a creatively evil mind Abby."  
"Thanks. Any luck with the shoe print?"  
"Still waiting to hear back. It's frustrating though."  
"Why?"  
"Tony and I think we've seen someone wearing ladybird sneakers recently but we can't remember where." He sighs.  
"Well where have you and Tony been together lately?"  
McGee tries to think. "Since we've had a full on case load we've not had much time off. I've been working on some chapters for my latest book as my publisher's been nagging. Also Ziva's been so busy with her new romance and going away to meet him she hasn't had us over for a meal."  
"Hmm. Sounds like you must have seen them on someone around here then."  
Tim nods. "I'll have to keep thinking about it. How's things going down here?"  
"The blood work came back clear. No helpful surprises. I got the report from the NIIBIN database on the gun that was meant to be destroyed. It was a Metro PD case."  
"Do you know the names of those who were involved in the case and taking the gun to be destroyed?"  
"The summary only gave the captain's name. I've requested the full file but it's a holiday weekend ya know."  
"Gotta start somewhere. What was the captain's name?"  
She walks over to her computer and calls up the file. "Captain Sandra Jackson. I looked her up. She's still there. She's Sparr's boss."  
"Metro PD?" McGee is frowning.  
"I said that. Pay attention Timmy."  
"That's it!" He practically shouts at her as he starts to pace the room.  
"What?"  
"It has to be a coincidence. Then again she did have a connection with McCadden..."  
"What are you talking about?" Abby is looking as if she's afraid for his sanity.  
"I've remembered where I've seen those sneakers. It was, god was it only yesterday morning. When Vance and the captain were in the bullpen. She was wearing ladybird sneakers. Don't you remember?"  
"I was being interrogated by Sparr at the time. I was concentrating on other things."  
"It's probably just a coincidence but I better call Ziva and get her to tell Gibbs. Maybe we can somehow check it out quietly." He presses the speed dial on Abby's phone.  
"Probationary agent Ziva David."  
"Ziva I've remembered where I saw those sneakers. That Metro PD captain we met yesterday."  
"You're right. I remember thinking she was a bit casually dressed for a captain. She must've heard about McCadden and dressed quickly to get into work and find out what was happening."  
"Or she already knew. Tell Gibbs and check her out. Captain Sandra Jackson. Quietly of course."  
"Of course." They both hang up their phones.  
"Now what do ya need my help with?"  
Abby glares at him. "I don't _need_ your help McGee."  
"But in your instant message you said..."  
"I said I'd l_ike_ your help. Not that I _need _your help. It's totally different."  
"You do get cranky when you're tired." She continues to glare. "Sorry. Okay then. What would you _like_ my help with?"  
"I found nothing much on McC's laptop. Just some emails and personal financial stuff. Not even any good porn."  
"You went looking for porn?"  
"Just teasing. He didn't have anything relating to cases he was working so no leads there."  
"That's unusual. Most cops and agents have some notes at home. Things to remember to follow up. Lists of people to check into. Notes like that. I'll have to ask Ziva if she and Sparr found any hard copies."  
"Petty officer Jones' computer was the exact opposite. I don't think he ever deleted anything."  
"Oh." The reason for her bad mood is now obvious.  
"I've copied his emails over to mine. Can you go through them while I look at the rest of it?"  
"Sure." He sits at her desk and they both work on for a few moments."We haven't spent time together in ages. What's new with you?"  
"Actually there is something I've been meaning to speak to you about."  
"What's that?"  
"The way you act when I talk about a guy. Like when I was explaining to Sparr the phone calls between me and Phil."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean Tim you and I are _no_t dating."  
"I know that."  
"We broke up years ago."  
"I know that too. So?"  
"So, where I go, who I see and what I do with them is none of your business. You have to stop making a scowly face every time I mention a guy. Honestly you're getting as bad as DiNozzo whenever the topic of Ziva's new man comes up."  
"Scowly face?"  
"Like this." She scrunches up her face and holds it like that for a moment before unscrunching."Ow, that hurts. You really have to stop it."  
"I will if you will."  
"What?"  
"Those snarky remarks you make if you see me flirting with someone."  
"When have I ever..."  
"Special agent Julia Foster-Yates."  
"Oh."  
"And what about what you and Ziva did when we all went bowling a few months ago?"  
"What we did?" She tries to look as if she's no idea what he's talking about.  
"I dunno what you said to that woman I was chatting to but she left awfully fast after it."  
"She wasn't the one for you Tim. We simply warned her that she'd better treat you right or there would be serious consequences. You know it's because I care. I just want you to be happy with someone who is right for you."  
"I want you to be happy too. I really do want that Abby." They smile at each other.  
"Guess we need to give each other some space then. Deal?" She holds out her hand.  
"Deal." They shake hands. "It's getting late. Tony's already left for that thing in honor of McC. How about we get Ziva and go and grab a drink?"  
"Good idea."


	11. Resentment

He sits in his car reluctant to step out into the night. He'd gone home first to shower and change even though what he'd been wearing all day was perfectly acceptable for this type of event. How many times had he attended drinks in honor of a fallen colleague? He can't put a number to it. The locations differ but the process is always the same. Drinking. Stories told. Laughter and memories. A picture placed on a wall. A way to draw a line under the death and move on. Not to forget but to continue living. A way to avoid the unspoken fear that it could happen to any of them at any time. Dwell on it, let it become your bete noire and you'd soon be looking for another job. Paula. Pacci. Kate. He'd done it for all of them and now it's McC's turn. Maybe one day someone would do it for him.

A buzz from his phone interrupts his thoughts. He flips it open and calls up the text message.

_Sparr Cpt owns ldybd snks. B crfl._ He smiles and texts back_. U McParanoid. Will b crfl._

Typical Tim. It simply had to be a coincidence but there McGee was watching his six. His mind jumps to the memory of his first meeting with Sparr. Checking her out as she walked away. He grins. Both Ziva and McGee had encouraged him to get to know Andrea better and their reasons were sound. Maybe tonight would be a good time to start on that road. Then again there was that babe from Norfolk PD Missing Persons that Phil used to rave about. Into music and movies. What was her name...Lesley something? He steps from the car, locks it and heads towards the bar.

* * *

She can feel the eyes on her as she crosses the crowded room to the bar. Eyes that observe her every move every day just waiting for her to slip and fall. Eyes filled with resentment and even hate. Mostly but not all of them male. The eyes of the old timers for whom it is not personal. It's just gender. No woman should be in the police force especially not in the position she's in. It's not right. The eyes of some of the younger generation who have a different problem. Their problem is not her gender but actually her. They wanted the chair and the office she now has. They resent her for being in the job that they went for. She's used to these eyes and watching her six but sometimes it makes her so tired.

One set of eyes is different though. She has no doubt that as she waits for her order to be filled at the bar special agent Tony DiNozzo is checking out her butt. Same as she did his when they first met. He seems a good guy and a good agent and it would've been fun to have a fling back when they crossed paths on the Rowe case. Now however she's looking for something more as she mentioned to agent David this morning. Could DiNozzo now be looking for something more serious too? Tonight might be a good night to begin to find that out.

* * *

"Em. Em. Wake up. Need you." A voice is whispering and a hand on her shoulder gently shaking her. Exhausted from being near the end of a double shift she doesn't want to wake. To tear herself away from a very pleasant dream of Brad and lying in his arms. Today is their four year wedding anniversary but sadly it's not him trying to wake her. He'd stayed in the Navy and was currently tending to the wounded at a base hospital in Afghanistan. Not due back for another month. She'd moved into the civilian system and changed her specialty after a good friend had been assaulted.

She sits up, yawns and stretches. "Okay, what have we got?" Her colleague hands her a chart that she flicks through as they leave the room and head to the exam area.  
"Patient reports that she was raped. No obvious signs of physical injuries or indications of alcohol or drugs involved. Might be a date rape. Came in alone. She's clearly in shock and not speaking much. Just keeps repeating that she scratched him."  
"That's good." Such a small thing but a skin scrapping from under fingernails could lead to DNA. This in turn could lead to a conviction and getting the s-o-b off the streets but first she has a job to do. Her colleague walks on to the nurse's station and Em steps into the exam room.

The woman seated on the exam bench is in her late-thirties. With one hand she is clutching the edge of paper thin gown and tugging it down over her knees. The fingers of the other are tapping on the bench. The gown is slipping off one shoulder making the bite mark there clearly visible. She looks up as the nurse enters but won't meet her eyes.

"I'm here to take care of you. Can you tell me what happened?" The woman shakes her head.  
"You told the admissions nurse you were raped?"  
The woman nods.  
"Okay then. We'll take this slowly and I'll talk you through it." She walks over to a side cupboard and begins to take out the things she'll need. "I'll check you over and take a rape kit. You'll need it if want to go to the police."  
"I am the police." Did she speak the words aloud or only in her mind? There's no response so maybe she only said them in her head. Actually going through with this was proving to be much harder than she had anticipated.  
The nurse turns from the cupboard back to the woman. "I'm so sorry. I haven't introduced myself. Double shift must be catching up with me." She smiles warmly. "I'm Emma Ingram-Pitt the specialist rape care nurse and you are?"  
"I said I am the police. Lieutenant Andrea Sparr. Metro PD. Homicide."


	12. Questions

He'd woken early this morning with the pounding in his head, red eyes and dry throat a painful reminder he's no longer the frat boy he once was. Bonging a beer in six seconds or sake bombing had never made him feel this bad before. He'd obviously had a few more than he'd intended when he'd walked in; lost count as the rounds were bought, glasses raised to the fallen and stories told. The very hot shower hadn't helped and he'd grabbed a taxi to the Navy Yard where he was now sitting at his desk trying to summon the energy to whip up a DiNozzo Defibrillator (the ingredients of which he always kept on standby in his desk drawer) and trying to put the flashbacks to the previous night in some sort of coherent order.

_Reluctance to leave his car for the bar. Smiling at something McGee had...what? Called him about? Texted him? Good crowd at the bar. Nails raking his back. A gasped "Tony!" Seeing old friends. Clinking glasses. Andrea's comment about what an ignominious end it was for petty officer Jones being shot in the back. Thinking yep that Missing Person's D really is a babe. Ah, McC you had a good eye. A game of darts maybe. Soft lips under his. A rousing cheer. The cold night after the heat generated by the bodies packing the bar. A firm hand on his bare chest as a female voice murmurs "No, no wait." _What the hell was that about?

"Tony? Tony are you okay?"  
He comes out of his reverie and realizes Ziva and McGee are standing in front of his desk staring at him with concern. The tone of her question had been big sisterish rather than the amused disdain she usually reacts to his 'morning afters' with. In fact she had sounded so like Kate might've done in a similar situation he blinks and shakes his head knowing he must really look bad.  
"I'm fine Ziva. Thanks for asking." He nods at her as she sits at her desk  
"How did drinks for McC go?" Tim asks as he heads over to sit at his.  
"Good turnout. Saw some old colleagues from Baltimore."  
"DiNozzo!" A gruff voice barking his name from behind him makes him turn to see Gibbs standing halfway up the stairs.  
"Yes Boss?"  
"Director's office. Now." Gibbs walks up the stairs as Tony rises from his desk and walks around from the bullpen to follow him.

"I wonder what that's about?"  
"I am sure if we need to know we'll be told at some point." McGee continues to type.  
"Argh!" Sometimes her colleague's amiable passivity and lack of curiosity could be more infuriating than a stakeout with DiNozzo.  
"You okay?"  
"Sure, just tired of beating along a dead course."  
"Horse Ziva. The expression is beating a dead horse."  
"Beating a dead horse? That is horrible."  
She returns to the file she is reading with part of her mind on it and part furiously trying to work out why DiNozzo might have been called to Vance's office. Across the bullpen part of McGee's mind is desperately trying to figure out that very same thing.

Without waiting for his secretary's go-ahead Gibbs and Tony stride into Vance's office causing him to look up from his paperwork. He stands.  
"As of roughly twenty minutes ago Lieutenant Sparr spoke with her captain. This is not to be made general knowledge but she was raped last night after the drinks for detective McCadden."  
"Is she okay?"  
Vance turns to Tony with a look the senior field agent can't quite interpret. "Physically she is fine and she'll be taking today off with the cover story of having food poisoning. At the moment she is unsure about pressing charges but she told the full story to captain Jackson."  
"Pressing charges so she knows who the dirt bag was then?"  
"Yes. Gibbs she's claiming her assailant was agent DiNozzo."  
"What?" both Gibbs and Tony exclaim simultaneously.  
The female voice in Tony's head repeats _"No, no wait."  
_Ignoring their exclamations Vance presses a button on his intercom. "Send them in."  
"Yes, director."

A man in his early fifties and a woman in her mid-thirties enter the room.  
"Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo meet special agent Daniel Lecar and Metro PD detective Danielle Hamilton. I believe you've worked a case with her before."  
"That's right." Tony nods and shakes her hand then Lecar's. Still reeling from Vance's statement and not feeling one hundred percent he's reacting to the situation on automatic pilot.  
"Special agent Lecar has just been reassigned stateside from our office in Okinawa where he worked cyber crimes. Here he'll be heading up our IA unit."  
"Internal Affairs? Now I see why you're invited to this party. At least this isn't the worst thing I've ever been accused of." Once again his tongue has moved faster than his brain. His default position of joking in the face of fear is clearly not approved of by Director Vance.  
"That's enough! Agent DiNozzo you will accompany special agent Lecar and detective Hamilton to the conference room and provide them with a detailed account of your actions last night."  
"No."  
"Agent Gibbs?"  
"Special agent DiNozzo will not say one word until he's had a chance to consult with his legal representative."  
"It's just questioning to help clarify the situation Gibbs."  
"Not one word Tony, understand?"  
"Yes, Boss. Know any good lawyers?" Tony tries to smile his usual devil-may-care grin at the thought of Gibbs actually recommending a lawyer but all occupants of the room notice it does not reach his eyes.  
"I will find someone."  
"In the meantime the three of you will wait in the conference room. Not a word of this is to be spoken to anyone else."  
DiNozzo, Lecar and Hamilton leave.

"What _ar_e you thinking? You know Tony would not have done this."  
"Need I remind you that _I_ am in charge. I have to consider the good of the agency as a whole. Not only do we have to do the right thing we also have to be seen to be doing the right thing. Not covering anything up. Going through the appropriate processes. That is why Hamilton is here to reassure Metro we are handling this correctly. My personal opinion of special agent DiNozzo is irrelevant. Besides there were those incidents..."  
"Leon?" At a time like this he probably should be more observant of office proprieties than normal but he is too shocked to care. "You can't possibly be referring to..."  
"I am."  
They stare at each other, one with barely concealed annoyance and frustration and the other with a dawning realization of just how bad the situation truly is.


	13. Confusion

"_You still beating yourself up over Jenny?" "Not as much as I used to."_  
_"Drinking?" "Not as much as I used to."_  
_"You could have called."_  
Ziva David & Tony DiNozzo. Agent Afloat.

THE THIN BLUE LINE - CHAPTER 13 – CONFUSION.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the building.

"What took you so long?" Abby turns from her microscope to scowl at Tim and Ziva. "This is serious. I don't believe it. Has to be a mistake, right? Drugs or alcohol involved somehow. I mean this is Tony. Sure he sometimes..."  
"Calm down." McGee grabs her by her shoulders forcing her to look at him. "Come back from Abbyville and tell us what's going on?"  
"I just got a call from Emma. She broke all kinds of ethics, privacy rules whatever to tell me but she thought I needed to be prepared. She doesn't believe it either of course."  
"Be prepared for what?" Ziva asks staring at her colleague's anxious face. This is the most hyper she has ever seen Abby and considering her colleague's usual near manic state this must mean something quite serious has happened. "And who is Emma?" she adds hoping to quickly get the facts of the situation.  
"Emma Ingram. Actually I think she married Brad so it might be Ingram-Pitt now if she chose to hyphenate not that that matters. Em looked after Tony when he was exposed to the plague."  
"Before I arrived." Ziva nods to encourage Abby to continue.  
"I met her a few times when I went with Tony for his check-ups. That's how she knew to call here." Abby is clasping and unclasping her hands.  
"What did she tell you?" McGee asks gently.  
"She said...she said...that Lieutenant Sparr has accused Tony of raping her."  
"What!"  
"Abby that can not be right." Ziva is frowning at her.  
"Em was in the exam room when Sparr told her captain. She's a specialist rape care nurse now. Sparr's taking the day off using food poisoning as a cover. This has to be some kind of mistake."  
"Of course Abby. You know Tony could not have done this." McGee hugs her.  
"And I am going to find out why she is claiming he did." Ziva is glaring fiercely at them. "Can you get me Sparr's address?"  
"Sure. I'll send it to your phone."  
"Cover for me McGee." She strides from the room.  
"I better get back upstairs. Don't worry Abs. Gibbs is in with Director Vance now. I am sure they'll sort it out."  
"They had better." She gives him the look that reminds him she knows how to kill someone and leave no forensic evidence then rushes to her computer. He walks out to the elevator and from it into the squad-room where he finds a man standing by his desk.

"Special agent McGee?"  
'Yes?"  
"We spoke on the phone last night."  
"Ah." Still in shock from Abby's news it takes him a moment to place the visitor's voice. "Agent Barton?"  
"Call me Dick."  
"Tim." They shake hands.  
"You said you were trying to track down if Phil had a notebook?"  
"A personal record. Something he jotted odd thoughts in. That type of thing. Nothing was found at your place or in his desk and there wasn't anything like that on his laptop."  
"Well as I said last night he did have one and I was really surprised you didn't find it. Anyway I felt bad I've not been more helpful. Should've remembered it when Fornell and Gibbs questioned me. Guess the shock of the news and my attack threw me off my game a bit."  
"Attack?"  
"Asthma."  
"Oh."  
"I was talking to Phil's uncle about the funeral. The family want me to do the eulogy. Since I'd just been talking to you before he called I mentioned the notebook. It turns out Phil took it over to him Tuesday night. Said he wanted it kept safe and with all the moving around he had nowhere for it."  
"Ah."  
"I went and collected it this morning. So here it is." Barton waves it triumphantly. "And you'll never guess what's in it."

Back at Vance's office.

"It's not just those incidents Gibbs. There's all the small stuff from before then too."  
"The small stuff?" His eyes widen a little as he can't quite believe what he's hearing.  
"It's no secret DiNozzo is a ladies man."  
"So what?"  
"He doesn't always go about it in the most, shall we say appropriate manner. He's been heard to make comments about where female employees are from, Agent Larsen was considering a sexual harassment complaint against him before she left and you know he always tries to avoid those seminars."  
"Hell Leon we all try to avoid those seminars."  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Then there were those incidents when he was agent afloat."  
"You can't hold those against him."  
"Try me."  
"The first time he was on liberty from the Ronald Reagan. It was barely a month after Jenny's death. He had a bit to drink, got friendly with a woman and needed helping up to his room. If Ziva's Interpol friend had not been there and told her and if she hadn't decided to pass it on to me because she was worried we would never have known about it."  
"And then you came to me and requested he be sent back."  
"A request you denied."  
"So a few weeks later he's transferred to the Seahawk and gets sent to Cartagena to do threat assessments there. There's a problem with the COD and the Captain grants him an extra few days leave. He ends up at the Banana Moon, again drinks too much, again gets overly friendly with a woman, I think she was a singer, and again needs helping to his room."  
"He was fine when he got back on duty."  
"As you had the gunny's network inform you."  
"None of this would've been necessary if _yo_u hadn't sent him away."  
"I had to."  
"Had to Leon? _Had_ to?"  
"He needed to be away from here. Away from your new team. Away from this office. Away from the place where every time he saw me or walked into the squad room he'd be reminded of Director Shepard's death. Away to figure out his feelings. His role. Time away to deal with it."  
"Hm."  
"Now back to the matter of Lieutenant Sparr's allegations. You have to admit your boy does show very poor judgment at times."  
"Special agent DiNozzo is not my boy. He is a senior field agent. A respected member of my team and your agency. We have to get this sorted quickly." He turns for the door.  
"Where are you going Gibbs? You have a case to solve."  
"And a lawyer to call." He strides from the office.


	14. Doubts

A/N - Most of the final Tony section of this was written/structured by the very talented scousemuz1k whom I'd like to thank for pulling me out of quite a hole and improving this chapter no end.

* * *

Meanwhile just along the corridor...

The pounding in his head had been matched by the pounding of his heart as he'd walked between Lecar and Hamilton from Vance's office to the conference room. He crosses the room and pours himself a cup of water hoping they don't notice his slightly shaking hands. He drinks, places the cup on the table and sits down trying to smile at them with a confidence he doesn't really feel.

"So guys what do we do now?"  
The agent and the detective exchange glances unsure of who should speak first.  
"Anyone?"  
"Well director Vance did suggest you give us an account of your actions last night." Lecar replies his tone clearly indicating he knows this is not about happen.  
"And my boss told me to wait for a lawyer. Who do ya think I'm going to listen to?"  
"Okay. Then I'll explain what might happen next."  
"I'm a very special agent, I _know _what might happen."  
"Still it is best we act by book" adds Hamilton.  
"Why are you even here detective? Isn't it a conflict of interest to have someone from Sparrs' squad investigating?"  
"My captain wanted to be sure that nothing was covered up. Director Vance graciously allowed me to come aboard as a representative for Metro PD to make sure that doesn't happen." She glares at him.  
"But there's nothing to cover up!"  
"There's no need to shout agent DiNozzo."  
He hadn't realized he was shouting. Again the voice in his head repeats _"No, no wait." _He takes another swig of water.

"As I was saying I should explain what might happen. Even if Lieutenant Sparr decides not to press charges Internal Affairs will probably go ahead with an investigation of its own. In fact now that this information has been brought to our attention that is almost a certainty."  
"Oh." He has not yet thought that far ahead.  
"If you are investigated for improper conduct in relation to your interactions with a female colleague there are three possible findings that could be made. Substantiated means the allegations have been found to be proven. Unsubstantiated means there is no conclusive evidence to prove or disprove the claims. Unfounded means the allegations have been proven to be untrue."  
"Which they will be because they are." He glares at them.  
"Come on agent DiNozzo we all saw you" an obviously frustrated Hamilton interjects.  
"Saw me do what?" The words are out before he can stop them. Surely admitting that his memory of the past night is somewhat vague will only encourage them to doubt him.  
Fortunately in her annoyance Hamilton appears to not quite understand the full meaning of what he's just said. "We all saw you kiss her and the _way_ you kissed her."  
"I kissed her. Re-ah-lly. What was wrong with the way I kissed her?"  
"After you won the darts game. You had your tongue halfway down her throat. You were flirting with her all night. It was obvious what you wanted. Typical guy."

Random thoughts swirl in his mind. But she'd been flirting with him too right? Probably best not to say that out loud. Ever since the case began. Asking him to dinner. Those soft lips under his after the game. The way she'd pinched his butt when they'd passed each other by the toilets. All those double entendres as the night had gone on. Those sexy little smiles. He'd been so hot, desperate. Skin feeling like silk. Feeling the blood coursing through his veins. He had to have to sex. What could be more life affirming after all this talk of death. He had to have her. Oh, yeah she wanted it alright and he was just the man to give it to her. What? That wasn't way he'd _ever _thought about a woman. What the hell is going on?

"Detective Hamilton that's enough."  
Tony's thoughts are interrupted by Lecar's reprimand to the detective.  
"You can see why director Vance thought it would be best if you told us what happened now. While it's fresh in your mind."  
Fresh in my mind? That's ironic. If he knew how little I can remember...  
"Tell your side of the story as it were. Help get the details right from the start."  
"There is no sto..." he starts to say but in his mind there comes the memory of that feeling...'got to have it. Got to have her.' He stands and barely makes it to the rubbish bin before beginning to vomit violently. A few minutes later he sits back down sweating slightly as he takes a drink.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Sure Lecar. Being accused of rape is just another day at the office for me. What do ya think?"  
"I need to make a call." He steps from the room leaving Hamilton and DiNozzo staring uncomfortably at each other.

The door has hardly slammed shut behind Gibbs causing him to make a mental note about getting the hinges reinforced when Vance's intercom starts to buzz. He jabs at the button letting out a frustrated sigh as he does so. "Yes?"  
"Agent Lecar wants a word director."  
"Put him through." The line lights up and the director takes the call. "What is it agent Lecar?"  
"Special agent DiNozzo has been vomiting sir and he still won't talk."  
_Of course not, Gibbs told him not to _Vance thinks. He knows Tony's loyalty to Gibbs will always supersede anything else. "It's probably just a hangover. I don't want a smart lawyer claiming he was denied medical attention. Get him checked out by Dr Mallard and then drive him home. Arrange a time for him to come back tomorrow for an interview."  
"On it director." Lecar hangs up and steps back into the conference room. "DiNozzo we're taking a walk."

Vance's intercom buzzes again causing him to give an almost Gibbs like bark "What?"  
"Your wife is calling director. Shall I tell her you'll return?"  
"No, I'll take it." The light flashes and he picks up the phone. "Jackie?"  
"What's wrong Leon?"  
"What makes you think there's something wrong?"  
"I know that tone. Can I help? Is it serious?"  
"Just a small problem with DiNozzo. It's nothing."  
Jackie chuckles. "What's the Sex Machine done now?"  
"Huh?"  
"It was Tony's fraternity pledge name. Jimmy Palmer told me at the Christmas party. You should keep him away from the Caf-Nog."  
"Or ban it altogether."  
"I think you'd have a riot on your hands if you did. Abby might poison your toothpicks."  
Vance chuckles remembering exactly why it is he loves this woman. No matter how he's feeling she can make him laugh."I'll have to keep it then. DiNozzo's a good agent he just doesn't exercise the best judgment at times. Why were you calling?"  
"The kids want to see a movie tonight but it sounds like we'll have to wait to the weekend."  
"Yeah. Don't know how late I'll be. Love you."  
"Love you too sweetie."  
Vance smiles as he hangs up the phone.

Meanwhile back downstairs...

Gibbs strides into the bullpen where Barton and McGee are deep in conversation at the latter's desk.  
"Boss?" It is apparent from his inquisitive tone that Tim knows something is going on .  
"You've heard." It's more of a statement than a question. "How?" If the story was general knowledge already Tony's chances of a recovering from this are rapidly deteriorating.  
Not wanting to give Emma away in front of Barton Tim prevaricates. "Ah. Abby. Friend."  
"So no-one else knows?"  
"Just Ziva."  
Gibbs glances at her desk. "And she's...?"  
"Looking into it."  
"Good." He sits at his desk and flips rapidly through his Rolodex. Finding the right page he rips it out and after taking his gun and creds from the drawer starts to leave.  
"Going for coffee." From the stare he gives him McGee knows that is not all he's going to do.  
"What can I do?"  
"Keep working the case."  
"Which case Boss?" The shock of the allegation against Tony combined with what Barton has just told him about the contents of the notebook seems to have temporarily paralyzed Tim's brain.  
"Both. You know I don't believe..."  
"In coincidences." McGee finishes for him. Gibbs nods and strides away. "Okay Barton let's get back to it." Tim starts to type on his keyboard. The sooner the case is solved the sooner they can get to work on clearing Tony's name.

* * *

She had showered for what seemed like hours. Scrubbing until her skin became red and raw. Feeling that she will never get clean. Now she sits on her couch wrapped in a quilt her grandmother gave her staring into the flames of the fire in her fireplace. How had things come to this? When did it all go so wrong? She sighs. She didn't have a choice did she? Her captain had pushed and in the end she simply had to say his name. She hadn't really wanted to but it was the only option she had. DiNozzo really wasn't a _bad_ guy and...her musings are interrupted by the insistent ringing of her doorbell. Pulling her dressing gown tightly around her she walks over, checks the peep-hole and opens her front door.

"Probationary agent David. I'm sorry but I'm not well. You really shouldn't be here."  
Ziva walks straight past her and sits on the couch. "But I am here and I think you know why." She is glaring up at Sparr.  
"No, I don't."  
"The accusation you have made about special agent DiNozzo." Ziva stares intently at her.  
"That he raped me?"  
"Yes, that. I do not know what it is that happened to you but I do know that you must be mistaken. Tony could not...would not. Maybe you were drugged? You have to talk to us. Let us help."  
"Perhaps you do not know Tony as well as you think you do. I was not drugged. I was tested at the hospital. It was Tony who...raped me."  
"No. I refuse to believe...tell me what happened."  
"If it will get you to leave then I will."  
"Okay."  
"We've been flirting since the case began."  
"I had noticed."  
"Then last night we were joking at the drinks do. We even kissed after winning at darts but we also talked. I thought...I thought we might get together. Maybe one day have something permanent" She wipes at her eyes.  
"And?"  
"Tony was laughing with the boys. Everyone was shouting drinks."  
"Shouting drinks?"  
"Buying them for each other. He had a bit too much and I offered to drive him home."  
"Too much to drink? That doesn't sound like Tony."  
"I think McCadden's death hit him hard."  
"Mm."  
"I drove him home in his car and had to half carry him up to his apartment. He was stumbling around and sort of drooled on himself. When I went to help him take his shirt off he seemed to sober up in a hurry. Perhaps he wasn't quite as drunk as I'd thought. He pushed me down on the bed then..."  
"Why did you not fight him? Why did you not push him away?"  
"I tried...I think. It all went so fast. He's so strong. Thought he might hurt me. It was easier to just give in."

Looking into Andrea's eyes Ziva finds herself taken away from the room by a rush of memory. Gritty sand in her eyes. Hot breath in her ear. Hands all over her. A male voice murmuring words she won't allow herself to understand. Searing pain. Desert winds. Wishing for rescue. Wishing to die. She reaches out and gently pats Andrea's arm. "I think I understand." She'd come here convinced of Tony's innocence but now she has doubts. What woman would lie about that? Why would she?

"I am so sorry to have disturbed you. Call if there is anything I can do." After walking Ziva to the door Sparr returns to couch. Staring at the flames and questioning everything.

* * *

Seated on a bench he takes a deep breath and looks around the park. Children tossing a ball to a dog. The queue at the coffee cart. It's an old trick from his sniper days. Focus completely on the moment, the place where you are. Remove from your mind all thoughts, all possible distractions. Never in his wildest dreams had he pictured himself calling in this particular favor from this person. There is the unpleasant memory of their first involvement between them but the offer had been made and Tony could certainly use the help.

Ah, Tony. There is no doubt in his mind that his senior field agent is innocent of the accusation that has been leveled at him. Yet, although he would never admit it Vance had made some valid points. DiNozzo's reputation would certainly make it easier for some people to believe him capable of this. Also if the allegation becomes scuttlebutt the rumor mill could destroy Tony's career. "I will _not_ let that happen" Gibbs murmurs and begins to dial.

* * *

Stupid idea, to go running. He still felt sick, could taste it in his mouth. And he still felt _ill_, dammit. He pushed on defiantly, increasing his speed, cutting across the grass. He had the park to himself at five thirty in the morning, which was just as well, as his running was erratic and arrhythmic, not his usual smooth style at all. What was going on in his head was worse; he wished like hell he could switch it off.

I didn't do it, I didn't do it. I wouldn't – I _couldn't._I kissed her, right? They said I did... I like her, don't I? I liked her last time we worked together... helped her didn't I? Thought she was pleased... She suggested dinner this time... she likes me... why'd she say it was me? I couldn't hurt someone I like like that... I couldn't hurt anyone like that! Somebody hurt her... like to kill them myself... wait til I get my hands on him...want to talk to her, tell her I'll help... she thinks I did it...

He stumbles among the grass tussocks, almost falls, and stops, looking round wildly, struggling for breath.

Did I say I felt ill? Shit... I do. Walk, don't run... home, head for home... Shouldn't be out here, wouldn't be if I could have slept. My legs feel like lead... so does my chest... stomach... What if they believe her? What if they all look at me and think 'He did it. DiNozzo's a rapist... you know what he's like, a ladies man, always knew he'd go too far one day...it was only a matter of time'...

He stops and doubles over, hands on his knees, retching the remains of last night's pizza.

I kissed her... don't even remember it was her... was it her hand? On my chest? Saying wait? Did I wait? God... did I _not _wait? I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't. Hamilton thinks I did... why're they letting a colleague of Andrea's investigate? Easy, easy... my team's investigating too, isn't it?

Gibbs. The Boss-man. Standing up to Vance. Getting a lawyer. Things must be bad if the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs is suggesting a lawyer. He's normally the one who wants to make them squeal like sniveling little girls. He won't let this drag on. Wonder who he'll call? M. Allison Hart? I think Faith Coleman went into private practice or maybe that lawyer Diane used on him and Fornell? Cleaned them right out.

He grins at the thought.

Abby... last time I got accused of something... or was it the time before that – Abby saved me. Thought she'd condemn me, she believes in forensics and it was all against me but she saved me...maybe she can this time? Told me after she believes in people more. Called to warn me...said Em had called her...ah the beautiful nurse Emma...she's with Brad now...lucky guy...

McGee. My probie. Mr McGoo. Not that he wears the glasses though he used to be a little pudgy like...McGeek'll have my six. Already sent a text saying they are working on it. Ziva – why haven't I heard from Ziva? The others have all...could she think – she must – she thinks I did it. What a partner! After all I've done for her. Ah shit... what do I do now?

After climbing the stairs to his apartment, he leans his shoulder against the wall – if he didn't, he'd fall over next time he lifted a foot; how did he get here? He can't even remember leaving the park. He takes the chain with his apartment key from around his neck and fumbles inserting it in the lock before opening the door and stepping inside with exaggerated care.

So what else can't I remember? I didn't do it. I am not that kinda guy. No way... what if nobody believes me? What about the evidence? Is anyone going to tell me about it? What have they got? It's just her word against mine. Substantiated. Unsubstantiated Unfounded. What if it _was _me? No... I couldn't have done that...not me, never. Why did she... how could she...was she drugged...oh hell, is she in danger? Being threatened? Blackmailed? Who _did_ rape her? Are they going to hurt her again?

He laughs desperately as he closes his front door with his butt and leans back against it.

Way to go, DiNozzo... her getting hurt would prove it wasn't you... d'you really want it to happen like that? Course not. Ow... damn safety chain – hurts, digging into my back – why am I sliding down the door anyway? Get up, you wimp, stand up for yourself... get out of here and _do _something to sort this out...can't, legs are gone... just rest here for awhile... why'm I crying for Christ-sakes?

McC is dead... Pacci, Jenny, Paula, her team...Hall and Nelson, Katie... oh, Katie...my Catholic schoolgirl...my colleague...my friend. Did I ever tell her that? Did she know how I felt? In the line of duty – what a load of bs. Pictures on a wall. Bodies in the ground. Duty damn near killed Gibbs too, and almost Abby once. Please not Andrea... no more death...there's been too many funerals...who will be at mine?

He seems to be counting them on his fingers, although they are a bit blurred. Hard to see through the tears. Tears? His father's voice echoes in his head from so, so long ago. "DiNozzo men don't cry son." What a thing to say to a child just before his mother's funeral. "She'd want you to be strong." That's when he'd learnt. Real men don't show feelings. Hide pain behind a smile.

Who else can we lose? Ducky is not getting any younger. Vance? Hmm. Wouldn't mind that. Or maybe Franks? Mike's always lived on the edge. Smoking and drinking and never thinking about tomorrow. Gibbs? His luck has to run out sometime, right? He wipes at his eyes as he mutters "Not crying Dad. I'm _not_."

Always the survivor, me... huh, way I feel I could be dying right now, but no, I just grow older while they all leave. Leave. Even Gibbs took his Mexican vacation...sabbatical...hiatus. I should have left. Got my own team. Should have gone to Rota – at least I'd be getting older in the sun. Sun on my back, nobody accusing me of rape; I wouldn't do that, I _wouldn't._ Wouldn't feel so sick... sick, oh shit no... can't stand up, have to shuffle across to the bathroom on my butt... gotta get there in time...

He hangs over the toilet, heaving nothing now, tears running freely down his face.

Something's really wrong... I'm not this much of a loser. Got a backbone, haven't I? Somewhere... Never took this long to get over a hangover when I went on spring break. Never went to my legs before. Maybe I'm not ill – maybe I've been...who would...and why...the thoughts struggle to connect in his head as he stumbles back out into the main living area of the apartment and crashes face down on the couch where he falls into an uneasy sleep. Flashbacks of the previous few days play as a disjointed movie in his mind. Random scenes and voices, some repeated and all somewhat fuzzy.

_"No, no wait."_. McSherlock. A crime scene case slammed to the ground. Watching that cute butt walking away and thinking 'She's still got it'. Abby pulling a blanket over him and tucking Bert in next to him."McC? Detective McCadden? What is going on Ducky?" Clinking glasses. "...was raped last night...claiming her assailant was agent DiNozzo." The babe from Missing Persons. Ziva's "Perhaps you should give her a chance." Substantiated. Unsubstantiated Unfounded. "Roll up your sleeve Anthony. It's just a precaution." A shoe print. Hamilton's "We all saw you DiNozzo." Laughing with the guys from Baltimore. The warmth of the shower easing his aching muscles. Cupcakes. Andrea's comment about Jones being shot in the back."What the hell is your boss playing at DiNutso?" A grimy and glaring Ziva. "...have dinner and catch up."

The buzzing of the alarm on his phone causes him to sit up and stretch. "Ah." He heads for the shower thinking that it would not do to be late to his meeting with IA. A quick scrub as there's no time for daydreaming today and he steps out. After wrapping a towel around his waist he opens the doors to his closet. As he stares absently at his suits he hears that damning voice again. _"No, no wait."_This time the voice is joined by a slightly clearer vision than any before. It's the face of Andrea Sparr her head resting on a very familiar, distinctive pillowcase as she gazes into his eyes and reaches out a hand, places it on his bare chest and tries to push him away.

He turns slowly from the closet and with a few steps is sitting on the bed with the pillow clutched to his chest. Oh, God. This is can't be happening. What have I done? What am I going to tell Internal Affairs now?


	15. Mini Musings

Author Note - I'd like to thank Guest for the review of the last chapter.

* * *

Earlier That Day. NCIS Car Park.

She sits in the driver's seat of the Mini fiddling with her phone from time to time so that it looks as if that is why she is still seated there. Instead the real reason is much more complicated. She is sitting there questioning a story she's been told and everything she's ever believed about her colleague, partner and friend Tony DiNozzo. Yesterday after hearing the news from Abby she'd left the lab all fires blazing determined to find out what the hell Sparr was thinking accusing Tony of rape. This had to be some kind of really serious mistake. Her partner is many things but a rapist no way!

She'd driven over to Sparrs' apartment and after their talk had come away convinced that something hinky as Abby would say is going on. Although physically appearing to be okay it was obvious that Andrea was still somewhat shaken and in her telling of the story Ziva thought she had detected a trace of guilt as if the woman blamed herself for what had happened. Distracted by her own memories she'd been unable to tell if the Lieutenant was lying but if that was the case her thoughts keep snagging on the question of why.

It had been nearing the end of the work day when she left the apartment so she'd called to check in with McGee. He'd told her that Tony had been sick while being interviewed by IA and had been sent home. On hearing that she'd started driving towards his place determined, as usual, to meet the problem head on and find out if he was alright. Almost there and suddenly uncharacteristically unsure of what she wanted to say to him she'd changed her mind and gone back to her apartment. She had not even called him. _Would he blame her for encouraging him to take a chance on Sparr?_

Then she went for a much longer run than usual trying to clear her mind of a confusion of flashbacks including scenes from the past few days mixed with memories of Somalia and questions about Sparr and Tony. Her logic and her heart know that he would never force himself on a woman but the alternate scenario suggested by Sparr of him drinking too much and getting carried away was more...plausible? Likely? The two of them had been seriously flirting since the case began.

He had seemed upset by McC's death and she knows his way of dealing with pain is to put on a smile and deny it exists. Tell a joke and laugh it away. Had that led to him drinking a little more than usual? Trying to be one of the boys with the local LEO's and his old friends from Baltimore. Far too many times in the past she has trusted the wrong guy. Ari, Rivkin even her own father. They all let her down. From what she has experienced and seen in her life she knows only too well the evil that can lurk in men's souls. Tormented by her doubts she'd ended her run and on returning home fallen into an uneasy sleep.

With a sudden burst of energy she begins to scroll through her phone for Tony's number but a hand tapping on the Mini's window causes her to look up. She had seen him crossing the car park so she is not surprised to see McGee standing there but she is a little startled by the fact that he opens the car door and sits in the seat beside her leaving the door slightly open.

"Morning Ziva."  
"Morning. What is up?"  
"I think I should be asking you that. You look terrible. Were you up all night?"  
The concern that is apparent in his voice saves him from a reminder of what she is capable of doing with paper clips to those who make remarks like that. "I am fine Tim. You know I am a night fowl. I was thinking about the case."  
Deciding now is not the time to correct her expression or tell her he knows she is lying he goes with the conversational topic she's offered. "That's why I'm glad I caught you. Barton brought in McCadden's notebook."  
"Oh."  
"We spent yesterday following up on what was in it. McC had discovered that somehow items from the Metro PD evidence room such as mobiles, guns, jewelery, laptops and in some cases drugs were ending up back on the street."  
"So what? That's been happening for years. Tony's mentioned it before."

_Tony. _ She glances at the phone in her hand. _I wonder how he is feeling. What's he thinking? Is he wondering why I have not called?_

"Yes he has but this is on a much wider scale than we've previously been aware of. With budgets being tightened everywhere some procedures such as the requirement for two officers to be present when evidence is disposed of when it is no longer needed have not been followed. It seems this has been going on for some time. Quite a bit of money must have been made. McC thought he had someone willing to talk and maybe provide proof."  
Ziva thinks a moment. "Petty Officer Jones?"  
"Precisely. We think that he may have seen something whilst hanging out with friends like Greg Adams at dives like the Purple Parrot."  
"I thought a dive was something swimmers do?"  
"It also means a dodgy place. Somewhere transactions like that could happen."

"Why bring it to McC?"  
"Well obviously for such a scheme to work it needed someone to be on the inside."  
"A dirty cop."  
"Exactly. We think Jones found out McC was new here and thus as an outsider an honest person to turn to. Or maybe Phil somehow tracked him down. We might never know. Barton has a source at Metro checking into the old cases files to see which officers were involved in them as those are the people most likely to know what was recovered and what could be disposed of. His friend is also looking for records of those involved in the destruction of the evidence. Naturally that has to be done after hours so as not to arouse suspicion."  
"Isn't Abby able to help?"  
"Most of the records are in hard copy and besides..."  
"What?"  
"She's been focusing on helping Tony."  
"I see."

There is an uncomfortable silence then they both start to speak at the same time.  
"He could not..."  
"Are you worried that..."  
They both chuckle. "Ziva are you worried about Tony?"  
"Yes."  
"Why? You know he could not have done this. Tony rape a woman? It didn't happen." McGee declares confidently.  
"I know that but I spoke with Sparr and I think...that is I feel that..."  
"What is it?"  
"I do not think she was lying."  
Tim's mouth drops open in amazement but he quickly closes it again. "I...I don't..." he stutters.  
"Sparr believes he raped her. I do not but what if he was drinking? Got a little carried away?"  
Her eyes plead with him to understand her reasoning. McGee bites his lip in concentration as he thinks about what she's just said.  
"No."  
"No?"  
"No there's no way Tony wouldn't stop if a woman asked him to. This is DiNozzo we're talking about... after all he's done for you I can't believe you'd even consider..." He jumps out of the Mini and begins to walk away forcing her to do the same.

After locking the car she rushes up to him and places a hand on his shoulder that he shakes off impatiently. A sudden image comes into her mind of a hood being pulled from her head enabling her to see McGee lying on a concrete floor and Tony seated opposite. DiNozzo had thought she was dead and come on a crazy mission of revenge because of her. Whatever the truth of this current situation (and she is still unsure what it is) she does owe him more than can ever be expressed.

"I am sorry Tim."  
Although they haven't talked much about her time in Somalia some comments she has made have led to general belief within the team that she was raped by Saleem. Clearly this is affecting her judgment now.  
"It's okay Zi. We're all worried about Tony. The sooner we can sort this case out the sooner we can get on with helping him figure out what's going on."  
She nods and they walk across the car park and into the NCIS building.


	16. DNA Don't Lie

Slowly he releases his grip on the now slightly damp pillow and holds it out in front of him staring hard as if he's never seen it before but of course he has. The pillowcase he's now looking at is the same one he's just seen in his mind with Andrea's head resting against it. Years ago Abby had bought him the Magnum PI set for his birthday and from time to time he still uses it as it always makes him smile. Not just because of liking the tv show but because it's a reminder of the effort she'd put in to find it. Effort she'd been happy to make for a friend.

The images tumble through his mind each slightly clearer than the last. Hands fumbling at clothing. A sense of urgency. A gasp. Nails raking his back. Sweat slick bodies. A hand pushing against his chest. _"No, no wait." _These visions are not helping him make any kind of sense of this and he suddenly throws the pillow violently across the room.

He walks over to the open closet door with a mirror attached to it and turns so he can see his back. The scratch marks on it appear to confirm his memory of being scratched by someone and he's becoming increasingly certain that someone was Andrea Sparr. Unable to cope with the sight of them and aware that time is slipping away before his appointment with IA he quickly pulls on a suit and begins to pace the room trying to work out what's going on. A measure of his agitation is the fact he'd barely paused over his suit selection for what might be one of the most important interviews of his career.

His thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone and he looks at the display to see that it's Abby calling.  
"Hey, I was just thinking about you."  
"Tony this is bad. This is really, really bad."  
"It's okay Abs. I know you called as soon as Em called you but I was already in with Vance. Even if I had been warned earlier about the allegations there was nothing I could've done."  
"I know_ that_" she responds sounding irritated.  
"So what's bad?" Despite the sleep and the shower his brain is not yet functioning at its most competent level.  
"When I told Tim and Ziva she went rushing off to confront Lieutenant Sparr. Tim went back up to the squad room determined to solve the case and get to work clearing your name."  
Tony smiles as he pictures the reactions of his friends to the news.

"And I decided to check out the forensics."  
Given the visions he's just been having he gets a sick churning in his gut as he realizes what she's about to tell him.  
"You know how I always say DNA don't lie?"  
"Yeah." He can feel the nails digging into his back. Remembers a gasp. _"No, no wait."_  
"Em wanted to help. She knows what you went through and that you could not do this. She got the DNA results from the skin scrapings removed from under Sparrs' fingernails when the rape kit was taken. Then I got your DNA profile from the Armed Forces DNA Registry using...uh...somewhat unorthodox methods..."  
He finds himself unexpectedly grinning at her euphemism for hacking but the grin disappears as he pre-empts what she's about to say. "And the samples matched."  
"Yes. They matched. Tony I don't understand this. Were the samples swapped or tampered with? That shouldn't be possible. I mean Em took them down for testing and she says there wasn't enough time for anything to be done to them. She also said she trusts the lab tech. They're old friends. Sparrs' results came back negative for drugs. Are you being framed? Is there a Chip version 2 somewhere out there we should be looking for?"

Deciding it is time to start telling someone his doubts he begins to confide in her.  
"I don't think the samples were interfered with. I think I did sleep with her. It's just that for some reason I can't remember too much about it."  
"That doesn't sound like you."  
"Maybe I had too much to drink. I was upset about McC and there were all those guys there I know buying each other beers."  
The pain and confusion in his voice pierces her heart. "We've got your six Tony. Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer and me. We're not just a team we're family."  
"Thanks Abby. Keep working the case. There's answers there somewhere."  
"Okay. Well I'd better let you go. You need time to get in for your meeting with IA."  
"How do you know when my meeting is?"  
"Vance's secretary. You know she records the content of all calls and she's always had a soft spot for you."  
"Oh. It's a good thing I set my alarm with some time to spare."  
"Good luck Tony."

"Thanks. Abs wait!" He almost shouts it as a thought occurs to him.  
"What?"  
"Ducky took blood and urine samples when he checked me out yesterday right?" Feeling stunned by Sparrs' accusation as well as sick he hadn't really taken in what the doc was doing.  
"Sure."  
"Why?"  
"Well he was worried about you vomiting and..."  
Impatiently he interrupts "And what Abs?"  
"He was concerned you might have had a relapse. That the y. pestis infection might have come back."

The look on Ducky's face as he'd entered the lab had caused her to jump up from her chair in alarm. She'd guessed that he had heard somehow about the allegations against Tony and had been horrified to discover his concerns were not for DiNozzo's reputation but for his life.

The room starts to spin a little and the voice on the phone seems to be coming from very far away. _The plague? Would that explain his symptoms? Why he's feeling this crap? The blanks in his memory?_

"Tony? Tony? Tony?"  
"I'm here."  
"Did you hear what I just said? You don't have the plague. We called in some favors and got a rush put on the tests. The results just came back. You're clear Tony."  
He lets out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "I gotta go. Bye."  
"Bye."

He ends the call and hurriedly makes and eats a sandwich feeling grateful that he manages to keep it down. Then still feeling a bit off balance he dials for a cab to take him to the Navy Yard. For the whole journey in Abby's words repeat in his mind. "DNA don't lie." What will Lecar and Hamilton make of that...


	17. The Love Bug

"Yes. Yes I do understand that but...uh...hmm.." The exasperation apparent in McGee's tone causes Ziva to look across the bull pen at him. "We'll keep in touch. I promise. Bye." He hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?"  
"Jones' friend Greg Adams. Poor guy sounded devastated. Wants to know if we've solved the case yet." He gives her a tired grin.  
"Bodies found Friday night. A holiday weekend and it's now only Tuesday morning. We are good but we are not _that_ good." Ziva responds a little snappily giving vent to her frustration.  
"I'm sure he knows that. He just wanted to make sure we're on top of things. With that list finally arriving I bet we'll get a lead soon."  
"Hmm." Only Ziva can make a murmur sound that incredulous.  
"Mr Adams did help clear up a few matters."  
"He did?"  
"He told me petty officer Jones had just started terminal leave. He was leaving the Navy to start a business with his new partner. He also said that Oliver was looking at this as a fresh start, a new phase of his life."  
"So?"  
"So Greg told me there was something Jones had wanted to come forward about for a long time but he'd been too afraid to."  
"His knowledge of the missing items from evidence appearing back on the streets? The guns, drugs, jewelery and stuff?"  
"I think so." McGee nods enthusiastically.  
"But why was he afraid? And what had changed to make him do it now? Was it just about making a fresh start?"  
"That and the fact he was gay. The old don't ask don't tell policy. According to Adams the petty officer was terrified of his colleagues finding out. His guess is that whoever Jones had suspicions of or maybe even evidence against knew about him and threatened to tell if he told anyone."  
"Classic blackmail."  
"Adams told me Jones had seen an article in a Norfolk paper about one of the last cases McCadden had there. Knowing Phil was new to Metro he decided to trust him."  
"And paid for it with his life." They get back to work.

* * *

The ringing of a phone causes it to be picked up by a trembling hand and answered in a slightly shaky voice. "Hello?"  
"I need your help. I _really _need your help."  
A rush of relieved breath is heard down the line. "Oh, it's you. What's up?"  
"NCIS has the list."  
With all that's been going on it takes a moment for a stressed brain to remember what list is being referred to. "The list of owners of the special line of ladybird shoes?"  
"Yes. I was told they have the list." The voice sounds on the edge of hysteria. "So now I'll be called in for an interview and it won't be long before you are too." The caller does not sound at all displeased by this being blissfully unaware a clerk had been bribed to remove one name before forwarding the list on.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"I want to know if you'll stand by my alibi. I was thinking that..."  
"What?"  
"That maybe I should just tell the truth."  
"What about your career? All you've worked for? It'll be over if this comes out. No-one will want to work with you again. No-one will trust you."  
"Maybe not. Maybe NCIS can keep it secret and besides..."  
"What?"  
"Being accused of a double murder isn't going to help my career either especially as one of the vics is a cop. I need to know will you stand by what we agreed or should I just tell the truth?"  
"Just stick to what we agreed and you'll be fine."  
"Thanks." The caller hangs up abruptly as if not wanting to be on the phone a second longer than necessary. The hand that returns the phone to the table is much steadier than the one that picked it up.

* * *

NCIS Squad Room. Early Afternoon.

Although appearing to be focused on their work they are trained federal agents and both Ziva and Tim track the progress of Gibbs and the man with him as they walk across the squad room and climb the stairs to the mezzanine.

"That is really scary." Ziva states rising from her chair and walking to McGee's desk.  
"That Tony's being investigated for rape? That dirty cops are responsible for drugs and guns getting back on the street? That we have so few clues? And McC and Jones are dead?"  
"Oh, yeah that too but check the time."  
Tim looks at his watch. "What?"  
"The new IA guy and detective Hamilton are in with Vance and Tony's in the conference room waiting to be interviewed."  
"So?"  
"Think McGee. That guy who was wearing a suit that probably costs more than the boss's entire wardrobe must be the lawyer Gibbs called in."  
"And what's scary about that? He looked pretty smart and that's an indication of being successful right? That he can afford to dress in an expensive suit."  
"What's scary is the way they were talking and laughing together. Gibbs and a lawyer." Her tone seems to imply the sky is about to fall.  
"Must be some interesting back story there." Tim muses.  
"I would like to know what." Ziva mutters as she heads back to her desk.

NCIS Conference Room.

The two men entering the room cause Tony to turn away from the windows and walk towards them with an arm extended. They shake hands as they exchange greetings.  
"Commander Rabb. It's good to see you again."  
"Actually I made Captain just before I got out. As you can see I'm on civvie street now."  
"And doing quite well I see." DiNozzo remarks eyeballing the suit.  
"Went into partnership with Manetti. We're at the point now where I can pick my cases and my hours. Mac likes that."  
"How is your lovely wife these days?"  
"Back at JAG but not nearly as career focused as she once was. Enjoying being second in command to Sturgis."  
"That doesn't sound like the Colonel we met." Gibbs observes.  
"Gives her more time with our daughter. Adoption is a wonderful thing."

The door opens and Lecar and Hamilton enter.  
"You must be Harmon Rabb."  
"Call me Harm." He gives a smile intended to charm and disarm them.  
"I'm special agent Daniel Lecar and this is detective Danielle Hamilton." They all shake hands. "She is here with the director's permission to observe this internal affairs interview into special agent DiNozzo's actions."  
"That's fine with me but I've only just arrived. May I have some time alone with my client before we begin?"  
"No problem. We'll wait outside." They walk out and the other three sit down.  
"I meant you too Gibbs."  
"What?"  
"I need to talk to Tony alone. You can go back to work."  
Gibbs just stares at him until DiNozzo speaks. "I'll be fine boss." Gibbs nods and leaves the room.

"What do ya want to know Rabb?"  
"Gibbs filled me on the basics on the way over. What's your side of things?"  
Reluctant to admit to what he's been remembering the thought crosses his mind that this is the guy Gibbs has picked to help him and things really are bad enough that some legal advice might be useful.  
"My memory of Sunday night isn't very coherent. I've been feeling kind of sick too."  
"Hm. Is anyone looking into that?"  
"Abby's on it."  
"That's good. I can't speak too highly of Ms Sciuto's abilities. She really helped me out. Just tell me what you do remember."  
"There was a memorial drinks thingy for detective McCadden."  
"Had you arranged to go with Lieutenant Sparr or did you meet up there?"  
"No. I went on my own. She was there of course as well as her captain, I think her name's Jackson and detective Hamilton. Several of my old colleagues from Baltimore were there too and guys from Norfolk PD where Phil worked last."  
Rabb makes a note. "So you had some beers?"  
"Yeah but not all that many. People were telling stories and I've been told I kissed Sparr after a darts game."  
"But what do _you _remember?" Harm presses.

_Soft lips. Hot, crowded bar and cool night air. Laughter. Had to have her. Had to have her now. Hands fumbling with clothes. Her face on the pillowcase. "No, no wait." A gasp. Sweat slick bodies. Scratches on his back._

"Tony?"  
"Sorry. My problem is that I think I do remember sleeping with her. What can you do with that?"  
"There's definitely something strange going on here. I could tell you to hold back until we know more but that just makes you look guilty."  
"What if I am?"  
"I don't think so and it seems your boss doesn't either. My advice is just answer their questions and hopefully together we'll find some answers, okay?"  
"You're the lawyer."

Harm sticks his head out the door and gestures for the other two to come in which they do taking seats opposite him and Tony at the table.  
"Special agent DiNozzo we've been taking a look at your time with NCIS and..." Lecar has hardly begun his questioning when Hamilton interrupts.  
"You really are a cowboy aren't you Tony?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Think the rules don't apply to you. Think you're above everyone else. That's the kinda thinking that gets those on the thin blue line killed ya know."  
"Hang on. What are you talking about?"  
Lecar opens a folder and consults his notes. "You and agent McGee broke into a Metro PD impound lot."  
"We were looking for evidence."  
"You coulda asked." Hamilton suggests.  
"No time."  
"You kissed a he/she who you were supposed to be simply keeping under surveillance on suspicion of murder and fraud."  
"I'll admit that wasn't my finest hour."  
"You broke protocols that have been in place a long time relating to the handling of suspicious mail resulting in the quarantining of the team and the need for the instigation of bio hazard procedures on the squad room."  
"I know I was there. It almost killed me."  
"What is the reason for referring to these matters today?"  
"The reason counselor is that it indicates a pattern of reckless behavior on the part of your client. A tendency to act first and think later. That he's not used to people saying no to him and..."  
"Detective Hamilton that's enough. Let's keep this civilized." Lecar interjects tiredly.  
"I'm sure his victim will appreciate that." She mutters angrily.

_"No, no wait." Laughter. _Laughter? Another image flashes across his mind.

"The condom!"  
The other three stare at him as if he's just said the orange crayon and not something that finally makes perfect sense. "We were getting into it and she asked me to wait. Wait while she rolled it on. I did. I _know_ I did. What rapist would do that?"  
"You're a federal agent DiNozzo. You must be aware that with all the possibilities for disease transmission and more so forensic developments even rapists are wising up to the safe sex message."  
"Whose side are you on special agent Lecar?" Tony glares at him.  
"The side of the truth. That's why I'm in internal affairs. No-one is above the law. Now where did that condom come from?"  
"Huh?"  
"Did she have it on her? Did you grab it from a bedside drawer?"  
"Did you go out that night prepared with it in your pocket? Where was it?" Hamilton adds.  
Tony frowns as he is forced to admit "I...I don't remember."

The door is flung open making all of them turn towards the woman standing there. "Stop. You have to stop this interview right now."  
"Who are you?"  
"Who are you?" she snaps back at the man asking the question.  
"I am special agent Daniel Lecar" he replies in a tone clearly intended to calm her down but in her agitation she's having none of it.  
"I am forensic scientist extraordinaire Abigail Sciuto and I demand you release special agent DiNozzo immediately."  
"What's your reason for this request?" Harm asks.  
"The preliminary toxicology reports on the samples given by him, voluntarily I must say, came back with indications that he was bitten by the love bug. Whatever he did he was under the influence and not responsible for his actions."  
"What?" four voices exclaim simultaneously.  
"Abby slow down. What exactly are you trying to tell us?"  
"That you were drugged Tony and I can prove it." She grins a little smugly. "Someone must've slipped a pill or two into one of your drinks when you were at the bar. We were talking about this at the ForSci meeting last weekend which..."  
"ForSci?" Hamilton interrupts earning her a glare from Abby.  
"Monthly meeting of forensic scientists and like minded individuals cops, autopsy techs etc. It's a way to keep up with latest techniques."  
"What do ya do? Sit around thinking up ways to kill people?" Hamilton glares back at her.  
"Well duh. How else would we catch the baddies." Abby is puzzled the question needed to be asked. "We made the victim a cop who'd screwed up the collection of evidence or maybe she tried to charge one of us with rape."

"If we could get back to the original discussion." Lecar suggests looking a bit frightened at the intensity of the glares between the two women.  
"As I was saying we talked about this pill at our meeting which is why I recognized its molecular structure when the results came in. It's new out there and apparently known as the love bug."  
"The love bug? What is this Herbie Goes To Drugland?" His relieved grin and movie reference reassures her that things are starting to get back to normal.  
"Scuttlebutt on the street is it stands for leg opener virgins excited bed urgently go." She grimaces.  
"Catchy."  
"Guess even drug dealers need marketing tools."  
"And would having been given this drug explain all my symptoms? Feeling hungover, the dehydration, the vomiting, the disorientation, the blanks in my memory, the depression, even the uh desire for sex?"  
"Certainly." It is not Abby but Danielle who has answered the question and continues to explain. "The pills are a combination of Rohypnol which we all know as the date rape drug and MDA."  
"It's being mixed with Ecstasy?" The question comes from Rabb the only non law enforcement person at the table.  
"Yes. The E leads to a heightened libido. It also lowers a user's inhibitions. The roofie component helps with making the person relaxed and affects their memory of events. We've had victims reluctant to come forward because their memories all point them towards thinking they were a willing participant, possibly the instigator of the activity."

"You seem to know a lot about this detective." Abby states the suspicion obvious in her voice.  
Hamilton blushes. "I'm a cop. I have to know this stuff."  
"Gold star for you then. We scientists prefer the terms flunitrazepam and methylene-dioxymethamphetamine but other than that it was an accurate summary. I'm sure when Lieutenant Sparr hears this she'll understand. The point is DiNozzo was drugged and you have to let him go."  
"We were only questioning him Ms Sciuto. Special agent DiNozzo was not charged with anything. This has been an entirely internal investigation. However, you are right in that this certainly puts a different spin on things so I see no problem with ending this interview and the IA record will record a finding of Unfounded. Will you email me a copy of your report and some information about the love bug pill?"  
"Already done special agent Lecar and I CC'd it to Director Vance and detective Hamilton's superiors too. Now I must get back to LAbby. My babies have been alone too long and besides..." The smile is wiped from her face as she remembers.  
"Besides what Abby?"  
"We need to find out who did this to you." She gives him a hug then rushes out leaving those remaining pondering her last remark for a few minutes.

"LAbby and her babies?" Lecar asks.  
"You'll find out soon enough. Am I really free to go?"  
"You are. Come on Hamilton let's report in to Vance." Danielle hurriedly walks from the room without a backward glance which is perfectly fine with Tony who has no desire to bid her a friendly goodbye.  
"Welcome to NCIS special agent Lecar. There's never a dull moment around here." DiNozzo leans over and they shake hands before Lecar leaves the room.  
"Looks like you weren't really needed this time Rabb."  
"Always happy to help if you do DiNozzo."

They walk downstairs into the squad room to be met by anxious looks from Gibbs, McGee and David. It is a sign of the level of his concern that the boss's face actually does show a minuscule expression of relief when Tony nods to let them know it's alright.

"Abby's a genius."  
"We know. She just called to tell us. How are you feeling?"  
"Much, much better thanks to her and my lawyer here." He pats Harm on the shoulder.  
"Thanks Rabb."  
"Hey Gibbs I owe you two remember."  
"All the same." He holds out his hand and they shake. Rabb walks over to the elevator where Hamilton is now standing and they start to chat.

Tony lowers his voice. "Had an idea we need to look into."  
"What's that?"  
"I think we can all agree I'm being set up right?" The others nod. "I have a suspect." He tilts his head to point at the couple at the lift just as they step from view.  
"Rabb?"  
"No probie. Hamilton."  
"Hamilton but that's absurd."  
"As absurd as me being accused of rape?" She has no answer to that. "I can think of two possible motives. I know she was up for the lieutenant's position that Sparr got. She knew all about the drug. She was at the bar. What if this was some ploy to discredit Andrea by making it known she's made a false accusation of rape against a colleague."  
"That's thin DiNozzo."  
"Or how about this then. She really wanted that promotion and blames us for not getting it so she wanted some payback by getting me, your golden haired boy, arrested."  
"Why would she blame us?" McGee is frowning as he tries to work this out.  
"The Taylor case ended with her partner Marshall Collins being arrested. He was a killer and a perfect example of a dirty cop. Surely when her application went in questions arose about how come she didn't know he was dirty."  
"I am sure someone looked into that at the time."  
"You're right Ziva but dirt sticks. Even just partnering with a bent cop leaves a taint around your career however innocent you are. We need to look into her."  
"I will make some calls." Gibbs sits at his desk and begins to do just that.

"So while I've been drugged, interrogated and coming up with a suspect what have my junior colleagues been up to?"  
So pleased are they to have him back neither reacts to the junior portion of his question.  
"The list finally came through this morning."  
"The special orders of ladybird shoes?"  
"Yep. There were more names on it than we thought there'd be. Ziva and I are checking into their backgrounds and Barton is cross-referencing them with names from cases where evidence went missing. There was a list in McC's notebook so we were able to narrow down the results from our original search."  
"But they were Metro PD cases. How's an FBI agent gaining access?"  
"He has a source inside Metro."  
"Who?"  
"Wanted to keep it secret even from us. Said it was safer that way." Ziva's tone indicates she doesn't agree with this statement.  
"Given what happened to Phil he may be right. Any names familiar to us?"  
"Just one. Not only is she on the list and knew one of the vics quite well discreet inquires have led to reports she's been rather tense lately and acting oddly. It's as if she's worried about something. What if that something was Phil's investigation? He'd have tried to keep it quiet but what if she found out?"  
"Good reason to want him dead." Tony suggests.  
"Precisely. We have her in interrogation now. Were just about to go down when you walked in." McGee points the remote and a photo appears on the plasma.  
Tony's mouth opens in shock. "But isn't that...?"  
"Metro PD Captain and Andrea Sparr's boss Sandra Jackson." Ziva announces. "Let's get going McGee." They leave and DiNozzo sits at his desk.

"You okay DiNozzo?"  
"Sure."  
"Need more background on Jackson. Ziva started to look into it when McGee remembered he'd seen her wearing those sneakers. Course she was sidetracked by this business with you. Check her notes and take it from there. Also call Barton and find out what he's got."  
"On it Boss."  
As he starts a computer search he is unaware that Gibbs observes him for just a moment more before returning to his calls with just the trace of a satisfied smile on his lips.


	18. Full Disclosure

"There are far too many red earrings in this case" Ziva complains as she and McGee walk into the bullpen and sit at their desks.  
"What?"  
"Red earrings DiNozzo. Promising clues that seem to point to suspects but lead nowhere. I have never understood that phrase. Is it to do with an old Agatha Christie or Sherlock Holmes story? Or a real world crime? Some famous female crime suspect who always wore red earrings?"  
"The expression is red herrings Ziva. Red herrings."  
"I thought a herring was some type of fish."  
"It is."  
"Oh, that makes perfect sense then." She responds sarcastically.

"Where's Gibbs?" MGee jumps in before their bickering can escalate.  
"Checking in with Vance." DiNozzo looks at his watch. "Wow that must be some kind of record for the shortest interview ever. What did you guys do to captain Jackson? Did Ziva get out the thumbscrews?"  
"Actually I left them at home today."  
The other two share a look and decide it is best not to comment on that remark.  
"Why are you back this soon then?"  
"The captain was very helpful. She answered all our questions and even provided an alibi."  
"Guess she liked the look of that baby face of yours McInnocent. You know women of a certain age can't resist you. What's the alibi?"  
"She claims she was watching movies at the apartment of a colleague. They had been drinking and she did the responsible thing of not driving but instead stayed the night." Ziva's tone indicates she has some doubts about this. "I think she was lying."  
"Well I guess we need to check out the colleague and anything which may contradict the story. Phone records that sort of thing. Probie you..."  
McGee turns from his computer. "Already doing it Tony."

"Good. Good. So who was this colleague anyway?"  
"Your favorite Metro PD cop Andrea Sparr." Ziva replies.  
"Re-ah-lly. Then I'll just have to go and talk to her. It's time we got some things sorted out. I know Abby sent my test results to Vance and Jackson. She didn't say but I'm guessing she sent them to Andrea too."  
"Probably." Ziva nods unsure where he is going with this.  
"I should speak to her as well. That would be the gentlemanly thing to do right? I can casually ask about the alibi too."  
"I am not sure that's a good idea Tony. Why don't you wait and see what Gibbs thinks."  
DiNozzo begins to gather his things together. "Nope. I'm a federal agent Ziva and I can take care of myself. It's time I got to _do_ something in this investigation not just sit on the sidelines feeling sick and sorry for myself. I'm simply going to talk to a colleague. What's the harm in that?" He walks out leaving two slightly stunned friends staring after him.

* * *

"Hey Abby." His greeting causes Abby to spin around in her chair away from the monitor she was watching intently as he walked in. She places a bowl of popcorn on the table.

"What can I do for you Mr Palmer?"  
"Actually since autopsy is kinda dead at the moment" He smiles at his own joke as she rolls her eyes. "Dr Mallard suggested I come and see if you needed any help."  
"Great. Pull up a chair. Four eyes are always better than two. I'm checking out all the security camera footage I could get my hands on of those who went to McC's drinks do and of Tony and Sparr leaving the bar. I thought maybe someone followed them out to see if the drug was working. Not had any luck yet." She picks up her Caf-Pow and takes a long slurp.

"What drug? And what's that got to do with Tony and detective Sparr?"  
"Uh, hello the drug that Tony was given, probably at the drinks do, leading him to be accused of raping Sparr. You know the situation that was stressing us out yesterday and this morning? Where have you been? Oh, of course. I told the team after I told IA but I forgot to tell you and Ducky. Sorry Jimmy this has all happened rather fast."  
"Abby I'm sorry but I _still _don't know what you're talking about. I took yesterday and this morning off to catch up on some study. When I got in Dr Mallard sent me straight up here. Said you are working an important case and needed all the help you could get. Tony's been accused of rape? What's going on?"

"It's okay Jimmy." She reaches out and pats him on the arm. "I was able to prove that Tony had been drugged and was not responsible for his actions. He's not in any trouble. Well except for the fact that someone's obviously trying to frame him but we'll work out who that was and make them very, very sorry." She grins.  
"So you're going through the footage to see if anyone came out and was watching them and to make a list of those who were there to see if any of them might have had a grudge against DiNozzo?"  
"Yep. Wanna help?"  
"I'm in." As he grabs a chair and sits down Abby notices he is still frowning as if upset or puzzled by something.  
"What is is Jimmy?"  
"Nothing."  
"That is not a nothing face. That is a something face. You really helped the case with that shoe info. Tell me what you're thinking."  
"Well, Tony was drugged right?"  
"Yeah."  
"And presumably that affected his memory making it hard for him to defend himself."  
"Ah hah." She nods encouragingly.  
"It would have affected his actions too, the manner in which he was behaving?"  
"Sure."  
"In that case why didn't detective Sparr know he'd been drugged?"  
"I wondered that too. Before I found out what the drug was. Have you heard of the love bug?"  
"Oh." Jimmy nods his head in understanding.

"I got a copy of the statement she gave to her captain through a source we have at Metro. Sparr just thought he was drunk and she was being a good Samaritan in helping him home. She said he was all over her but that she never suspected he'd try anything, not in that condition."  
"Wait, what? Sparr said that DiNozzo was all over her as she tried to take him home? That's not true."  
"How do you know that?"  
"This happened Sunday night right?"  
"Yes."  
"I was waiting for Tony to come home." He jumps up and begins to pace the room. "I didn't know about the drinks do. I thought Tony was just running late although he usually calls. I was just about to leave when they arrived. Abby she lied. Tony was not all over her. _She_ was all over him. I saw them. He could barely stand and she was kissing him and...I thought it looked a bit strange but I didn't think..."  
"Why were you at Tony's that late?"  
"Our weekly trip to the gym. I like it when it's not too crowded and you know he likes to work late so often it's nearly midnight before we get there. Abby what's happening?"  
"Are you sure about what you saw?"  
"Yes" he replies indignantly.  
"Then something hinky is going on and I'm guessing she's in the middle of it. We need to tell Gibbs." She grabs his hand and they rush from the room.

* * *

He steps from the trees out onto the path with his gun already drawn causing her to stop a short distance away pulling hers from her ankle holster to point at him.

"Thought you'd be back at work but they told me you'd taken an extra day. Nice sneakers. New? As good as ladybirds?"  
She does not respond.  
"Tell me how you knew Andrea."  
"How I knew what?" Neither her gaze or the gun in her hand wavers.  
"That petty officer Jones was shot in the back. You said, at the bar, what an ignominious end it was for him to be shot in the back. Such a sad way to die. How did you know?" A small part of him is still hoping he's got this totally wrong.  
"Autopsy report. Someone at the crime scene. I'm sure I can think of some way to explain it."  
"Oh, Andrea. Do not lie to me please. Aren't we past all that? I know you've not seen the report and I know, I _remember_ what you said. I'm tired of these games aren't you?"  
"When did you work it out?"  
He shrugs not wanting to admit just how slow he'd been in putting the pieces together. Or had he? Maybe deep down in his gut he'd known all along but not wanted to acknowledge the truth of the matter. "Little while ago."

The thoughts had been swirling in his mind the whole drive over to her place eventually coalescing and being reinforced by another flashback just after he'd pulled in a few blocks away. Realizing that he didn't have his phone he'd stepped into the coffee shop facing her building and commandeered theirs. He'd called Ducky for confirmation and received it at the same time he'd seen her walk out. He'd rushed back to his car and then tailed her as she'd driven to Rock Creek Park and used an old fire trail to come out in front of her on what he'd remembered her telling him was one of her favorite jogging routes.

"Now there's just one more thing I want to know."  
"If I was ever really interested in you or if it was all simply misdirection?" She asks with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. Then deciding she owes him this she continues. "I do like you Tony. Thought we might even have a future together. The flirting was genuine. You're a good guy."  
"Thanks."  
"But I let down my guard. Said too much. I knew it was only a matter of time before you remembered."  
"So you drugged me. Accused me of rape and..."  
"I did felt terrible about that. Guilty. Unclean. I had no choice."  
He ignores that. "Tried to distract me and the team for what?"  
"Time to get rid of the evidence. I still had a few things at my place. Stuff I'd yet to sell and the sneakers too. With McCadden and Jones dead there's nothing left to tie me to the missing items. Is that what you wanted to know very special agent DiNozzo?"  
"No and don't be so sure of yourself. We'll find something and anyway I've got it all on tape." He takes out a small recorder from his pocket and shows it to her keeping his gun steady the whole time.

"It'll never stand up in court. You've got a gun on me, didn't read me my rights and what about my alibi?"  
"Ah the alibi. That's why I came looking for you. You and your captain drinking and watching rom-coms. Why don't I buy that?"  
She chuckles. "You're quite right. My dear captain has a secret she's quite anxious doesn't get out. She had a bit of a pill popping problem after being injured on the job a couple of years ago. Friday night she was at an NA meeting. She was so desperate to keep it quiet she didn't think about the fact that she'd be alibiing me too. So what was it you wanted to know?"  
"Why? Why did you do it Andrea? You're a good cop. Made Lieutenant and you're on your way up. Why risk it?"

"The fun. The excitement." Incredibly she smiles at him. "It was all about the money. The GFC hit everyone hard Tony and I'm a cop. What do you think I have in the way of savings? Something for my retirement? All these years, scumbags and dead bodies. Remove one and another takes its place. Risking my life every other day and what have I got? A shabby office. Colleagues who want my job just waiting for me to screw up. A public more ready to sue us for abusing their rights than to report a crime. Why should I care if a gun gets back on the streets? Or a petty crim treats his girlfriend to some stolen bling. If they didn't get it from me they would elsewhere. Why shouldn't I make some money from it?"

"Money. Phil and Jones are dead and it was about money?"  
"You do have lousy taste in women Tony." She gives him a sad little smile.  
"I'm not so sure about that. You've done some bad things but that is not all you are."  
"Forgive me Tony." She meets his eyes as she prepares to pull the trigger.  
Does she hesitate a moment? Decide not to shoot? He'll never know as suddenly shots ring out whizzing through the air past him and hitting Sparr exactly where aimed at, her heart. She falls backwards dropping the gun uselessly at her side. There is no need to rush forward and provide aid as she is dead almost before hitting the ground.

DiNozzo spins around and is not surprised to see the woman standing a short way behind him.  
"Kerrriiiist Ziva what do ya think ya doing? You could have killed me!"  
She merely smiles. "No way. I am a very good shot."  
"Why didn't you give me a chance to talk her down or take the shot?"  
"Would you have taken it? I saw the look in her eyes Tony. She _was_ about to kill you. I do not know why. Even if she tried to run we would have found her."  
"What are you doing here anyway?" he asks a little more calmly.  
"Apart from saving your life?"  
"Yeah, apart from that."  
"Palmer gave us some information that seemed to indicate Sparr had been lying. He brought it to Gibbs not long after you left."  
"The autopsy gremlin helped save my life? Maybe I'll have to think of a new nickname."  
Ziva rolls her eyes. "We tried to call and tell you to wait for backup but for some reason McGee could not get through on your cell..."  
"Left it at home when I rushed out for my meeting with IA."  
"So I had to come after you. I saw you pulling out to follow Sparr so I followed you."

She flips open her phone.  
"Who you calling?"  
"Someone needs to come and process this scene and deal with the body."  
"Not sure who Vance will get to take this case but call Hubbard, you know the city ME to take the body."  
"Why?"  
"It's been a rough few days for all of us and we could use a break. Hubbard owes us. I'm sure Ducky can arrange it."  
"Okay." She begins to thumb through her phone's address book then a thought occurs to her. "Sparr was right about one thing." She glances at the body.  
"What's that?'  
"You do know how to pick them DiNozzo." She grins and walks away to start making her calls.  
"I certainly do." He mutters and then laughs a laugh tinged with a touch of hysteria.

* * *

NCIS Squad Room. A Few Days Later. Mid-morning.

"What are you working on?'  
"Just finishing the case paperwork to get it ready for filing. After all you guys did for me I thought it was the least I could do." He grins at her.  
"Well do not let it make you be late for the big event." She grins back.  
"Ah. Dunno if I feel up for it Ziva. Maybe I'll just go for a run or watch some movies or something. Take a little me time."  
"Tony! You can not back out now. Abby's put so much effort into organizing this. She got director Vance to agree to giving us all an afternoon off to make up for working the holiday weekend, phoned her friend so we could have the whole bowling alley to ourselves and is down in the lab frantically calling everyone to invite them."  
"Everyone? I thought this was just going to be a team Gibbs celebrate Tony's not going to jail kinda thing?"  
"Abby said she wanted to make it a proper party. Of course we're all coming and she's also called Breena, Emma, Barton, Lecar and Hamilton."  
"I get the first three but Lecar and Hamilton? Why?"  
"She said it will show special agent Lecar that there are no hard feelings and be a way to welcome him to the family."  
"And Hamilton? She really went for me. How can Abby think that I'd want _her _there?"  
"Actually she had very good reasons for acting as she did."  
Tony looks puzzled.  
"She was trying to make you angry enough to break through the fog of your memories. She was trying to get you to remember something useful. She was actually trying to help."  
"Why?"  
"She's never really trusted Sparr but had no proof of wrong doing. She quite liked Phil too although not as much as she likes Richard 'call me Dick' Barton." Ziva smiles.  
"_Hamilton_ was his source at Metro?"  
"Yes. They've only been dating a few weeks but she was happy to help."  
"And all that antagonism was also a way to keep her cover? Acting like she didn't believe me was a perfect way to disguise the fact she was helping us. Any calls made here could be explained away as part of the investigation. Clever."  
"Exactly."  
"Then I guess I don't mind her coming. Is there anyone else Abby's invited? Vance perhaps?"  
"She tried but he had a meeting with Sec Nav he couldn't change. She said to tell you there's one other special guest besides yourself so you simply must come."  
"Who?"  
"Sister Rosita. Abby said she's most upset that she's not seen you in ages."  
"Well then I'll have to come but there's one thing I need to do first. I'll see you there."  
"You sure?'  
"Yeah and thanks for having my six Ziva."  
"It is what partners do." She smiles at him then turns and walks away pleased he will never know about the doubts she'd had. She's been very clear with McGee what will happen if he ever tells him.

* * *

Choices. We make them every day. Big choices and small choices. Some that have no meaning and others that have consequences we might not have imagined. Should I have stayed at Norfolk? Should I have ignored the rumors of a dirty cop at Metro? Taken Dick into my confidence? Not gone alone into the alley? Not told Sparr where I was going in case I didn't come back? For a cop it's standard operating procedure, habit to trust those on your team and tell them when meeting a confidential informant. I didn't give it a second thought. I suspected Jackson not her.

Sure I could have made different choices. Could have walked away. Kept my head down and done my job but that's not the type of guy I am or I guess I should say was. I became a cop to stop the bad guys from hurting others and the fact that in this case the bad guy turned out to be one of us; one of the thin blue line is just the way these things go sometimes. I do not regret the choices I made even though making them brought me here to this wooden box unable to hear the words of the man standing above me.

He stands at the foot of a freshly covered grave. The funeral had been held that very morning, a private family service. With the case now closed the time has arrived to mourn the death of a colleague, detective Phillip McCadden, one of the good guys.

"We got her McC. We did it for you. For petty officer Jones too but mostly for you." Standing staring at the temporary marker at the head of the grave it seems important to verbalize these thoughts or at least her name. "It was Sparr Phil, Andrea Sparr. Can you believe that? Though now I think about it you were there so you might already know if you saw her."

Suddenly realizing that speaking to a grave marker will look rather odd to anyone passing by he continues the conversation in his mind. It was all about the money. Just a little something extra to make life more comfortable. She didn't care if the guns ended up killing innocent bystanders or the drugs caused an overdose. She didn't care who got hurt as long as she got what she wanted.

She even tried drugging me to distract me from the case. Went with a false allegation of rape. Kinda like in Disclosure. Did you ever see that McC? Nineteen ninety-four. Barry Levinson directing Demi Moore, Michael Douglas and Donald Sutherland. What a movie. We worked it out though. Team Gibbs did it again with a little help. The boss, Ducky, Palmer, Abby, Ziva and Tim had your six and mine. I'm sorry we didn't have it when you were here.

He sighs and stares at the marker a moment longer before walking away as a light drizzle begins to fall after all he has a bowling party to get to and with Abby and Sister Rosita waiting it would be a very bad idea to be late.

_The End._


End file.
